She's No You
by Brucasfan4lyfe
Summary: Brooke goes away for the weekend, leaving Lucas with their 5 kids. Peyton returns and she wants Lucas back! What does this mean for Brucas? Read to find out. Major Brucas & Leyton drama! COMPLETED JAN.29!
1. The Call

Summary: While Brooke is away for the weekend at a fashion show in NY, Lucas is looking after their kids. Braydin sneaks out at night and gets himself in trouble, ending up in the hospital. An old friend happens to be town during this hard time, so will Lucas turn to her since his wife is not there?

**Lucas Scott - writer, works at home and is Mr. Mom to his and Brooke's 5 children.**

**Brooke Davis Scott - a very well known fashion designer.**

**Braydin Keith Scott - 16 years old, junior at Tree Hill High. Popular and good looking, looks a lot like Lucas.**

**Cameron Tyler Scott - 14 years old, freshman at Tree Hill High.**

**Preston James Scott - 6 years old, 1st grader**

**Mercedes Karen Scott - 4 years old, daddy's girl. She looks exactly like Brooke and has the same upbeat, cheery personality as her.**

**Landon Zachary Scott - 6 month old, the youngest Scott. Lucas looks after him during the day.**

Chapter 1 – The Call

"Okay kids I'm leaving! See you guys on Monday evening, be good for daddy okay? " Brooke Davis hurriedly hugged and kissed her 5 children goodbye.

"Bye mom!" the kids said in unison

Brooke wheeled her carry on luggage and headed out the door

"Don't I get a kiss?" Lucas asked.

Brooke turned around. "Sorry baby" she kissed her husband.

"I love you. Have fun in NY" Lucas said opening the door for his wife.

"I will. Love you!"

The Scott family watched Brooke's cab leave until it was out of sight. Already, 6 yr old Preston and 4 yr old Mercedes were sad. Lucas tried cheering them up.

"Okay what do you kids wanna do? Who's up for a movie and popcorn?" Lucas asked.

"Not me" Mercedes said looking down.

Lucas scooped his daughter up. "Come on. Mommy's only gone for 3 days. We're going to have a great weekend!"

"Can we go to the carnival tomorrow?" asked Preston.

"Sure, that sounds fun. What do you say boys?" Lucas asked his two older sons, Braydin and Cameron.

"Sorry. I have plans." Braydin rejected.

"Me too. I'm going to Aaron's remember?" Cameron reminded his father.

"Okay, so I'll take Preston, Mercedes and Landon" Lucas commented.

Preston and Mercedes cheered and talked excitedly about what they would see and do at the carnival. Lucas was glad the kids were happy. Travelling was a big part of Brooke's job and their children often missed her when she was gone. Lucas did his best to keep their kids occupied while their mother was away.

Lucas served dinner. He had prepared the kids favorite dish, pasta.

"How was everyone's day?" he asked once they were all seated.

"Fun. We painted pictures then Ms. Honey hung them up on the wall. She said mine's was pretty!" Mercedes eyes sparkled.

"She probably just said that to make you happy" Cameron reflected.

"She did not!" Mercedes fought back, putting her hands on her hips.

'She looks exactly like Brooke when she does that' Lucas thought to himself, smiling.

"Cameron" Lucas said in a warning tone.

"Sorry"

"Preston? Anything interesting happen in school today?" Lucas asked.

"I got a free homework pass" Preston informed.

"Great! You can use that this weekend!"

'I know'

"Cam?" Lucas prompted.

"A really hot girl asked me out." Cameron grinned.

"I see. Who is this hot girl?"

"Kristen Michaels."

"She's a senior" Braydin blurted out.

"Braydin!" Cameron yelled.

Lucas couldn't believe his ears. "A senior?! You are not going out a senior!"

Cameron groaned. "Aw dad come on. We're supposed to go out on Sunday!"

Lucas shook his head. "Your mother will kill me. I'm sure there are plenty of pretty girls in 9th grade for you"

"There are. But they all wanna date Braydin, not me" Cameron slumped in his seat.

Braydin snickered. "What can I say? I got the looks. Your two feet shorter than me. No one dates short people"

"Braydin Keith Scott" Lucas had that fatherly tone again.

"It's true dad. Cam's too short. I'm shocked Kristen asked him out. You should let him go out with her"

"Not a chance. Sorry kiddo. Call and cancel" Lucas said tossing the phone to his son.

Cameron sighed and excused himself to make the call.

Upstairs, baby Landon was up from his nap. Lucas grabbed the baby monitor, shut if off and went to check on his son.

"Hey buddy. You hungry?" Lucas lifted his baby up from his crib, carried him back downstairs and warmed a bottle of milk.

The phone rang. "Someone grab that!" Lucas called.

Cameron and Preston both reached for it, but Cameron got to it first.

"Hello? No, this is Cameron. Yeah, he's right here" this time Cameron tossed the phone to Lucas.

"Hello, Lucas speaking."

A familiar voice was on the other end. "Hi Lucas. It's me"

"I'm sorry, who?" Lucas could barely hear anything, with the baby crying in his arms and the other kids arguing behind him.

"It's Peyton"

Lucas' jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe what he had just heard!


	2. Split Decisions

Chapter 2 –

"Peyton? Peyton Sawyer?"

"That'd be me"

"Wow it's great to hear your voice! How are you?"

"Great! What's going on with you? Sounds like a full house at your place"

"Oh, it's a full house alright. 5 kids."

Peyton chuckled. "5? That's interesting!"

In his arms, Landon was crying of hunger. Braydin walked by.

"Braydin. Give your brother his bottle" Lucas handed the baby to Braydin who walked away with him and the bottle.

"Sorry.Yeah. Where are you? It's been years since we talked to you"

"I was actually traveling the world with my family.

"I heard you and Jake got married? Is that true?"

"Yeah, were married. We live in California now, but were actually in Tree Hill for a few weeks.

"No kidding."

"Yeah we were wondering if you and Brooke wanted to meet us for a coffee later tonight. I know Brooke and I didn't end on a good note when I left, but I hope we can work things out now."

"Actually Brooke's out of town this weekend. She's in New York for work. I'm home with the kids."

"Why Lucas Scott, I'm impressed. Your being Mr. Mom?

"Why does that surprise you so much?" Lucas joked.

"It doesn't, really. Listen, I need to go. So you won't be joining us tonight?"

Lucas hesitated. He really wanted to catch up with his friends, but what would Brooke think about it? Knowing the love triangle history between him, Brooke and Peyton he knew she wouldn't be too pleased. On the other hand, it had been too long. Besides, Jake would be there too so it'd be fine. Everyone was friends here, weren't they?

"Coffee sounds good. I need to get the kids to bed, but I can meet you guys around 10?" Lucas asked.

"10:00 it is. Oh Luke, is your mom's café still open?"

"Of course! And it's open till midnight."

"Great! See you later!" Peyton hung up the phone.

Lucas put the phone down and felt jitters. He couldn't wait to see Peyton – and Jake of course. In the living room, Braydin was feeding Landon.

"Braydin, I'm going out with some friends tonight. I need you too watch your siblings"

"Ohhh dad's got a date. Ohhh I'm telling mom" Braydin teased.

"I do not have a date. Just meeting an old friend up for a coffee. " Lucas insisted.

"Okay dad. Just put the rugrats to sleep before you go and I'll keep an eye on them" Braydin gave in.

Preston and Mercedes were watching TV upstairs in the family room.

"Kids! Get ready for bed! I'll be there to tuck you in a bit!'

"Okay daddy!" Mercedes called but Lucas could still hear the TV blaring.

"Now!" Lucas called. The TV. was off and he heard the kids getting ready for bed.

Meanwhile Lucas changed out of his house clothes into something more fashionable. Fixing his shirt collar, he walked out of his room down the hall to Preston's room but Cameron stopped him.

"Wow dad. You got a date tonight or something?"

Lucas looked down. Was he overdressed?

"No. Just going for a warm drink with friends. Help Braydin out with your brothers and sister if he needs you to, okay? I'll only be gone for an hour or two, the most"

Lucas proceeded to Cameron and Preston's room. Preston was reading. He was an intelligent kid.

" Hey kiddo. What are you reading?"

Preston lifted the book up so his father could see. It was a 2006 World Almanac for kids. Lucas smiled. Most kids his age wanted to ready storybooks but not Preston. He was a knowledge seeker.

"Do you want me to read to you?"

Preston sighed. "Dad. I can read you know"

"Sorry. Okay, you seem into the book so Ill let you read. Good night" Lucas planted a kiss on his sons head and walked to Mercedes room. She was jumping on the bed.

"Hey! What's this little monkey doing?" Lucas asked entering the room.

Mercedes shrieked with laughter and quickly sat down.

Lucas ran to tickle her and she started giggling. Lucas loved playing with his little girl; since she was the only girl in the family he shared a special bond with his daughter. Everything about Mercedes reminded Lucas of Brooke and he loved that.

After bonding time, Lucas tucked Mercedes in.

"I love you. Now go to sleep. You need your energy for the carnival tomorrow!" Lucas reminded.

"Okay. I love you daddy" Mercedes said yawning.

Lucas kissed his daughter on the head and turned the lights out. "I love you too princess. Good night"

With that, Lucas checked in on Landon, who was asleep is his crib.

"Okay boys. I'm heading out. Call the cell if you need me" Lucas told Braydin and Cameron, putting his coat on.

10 minutes later Lucas pulled up in front of the infamous 'Karen's Café'. It was the best known café in the town and it had been in business for over 30 years. Madison, Lucas' younger sister was working. Madison was 16 years old, Karen's daughter with Keith (Lucas' uncle). Sadly Keith had died in a school shooting tragedy before Madison was born. But every time he looked at his kid sister, Keith came to Lucas mind. She resembled her father a lot. To this day, Lucas missed him and wished he could have just one more day with his beloved uncle.

"Lucas!" Madison was wiping tables but looked up when she saw her brother enter.

"Hey Maddie. How are you?" Lucas gave his sister a big bear hug.

"Tired. How's everything at the house? Brooke's gone to NY right?"

"Yeah she'll be home on Monday. Everything's in control. I'm just meeting Jake here"

"Jake Jagelski? Your friend from High school?" Maddie asked.

"That's him"

"Is Peyton coming too?" a suspicious Madison asked. She was young, but she knew all about her brother's crazy past love life.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow. You did tell Brooke didn't you?"

"No. But I will"

The door opened and in walked in Peyton. She was alone and she looked beautiful. Her blonde hair was straight and short and she had 3 pairings in each ear. She was also very pregnant but she was glowing. Lucas was speechless.

"Lucas Scott. Get over here and give me a hug!" Peyton exclaimed.

Lucas threw his arms around Peyton and hugged her. It had been way too long!

From behind the counter, Madison watched her brother and suddenly didn't have a good feeling about this...


	3. Just Friends

Chapter 3

After sharing that hug, Lucas led Peyton to a table towards the back. From a distance, Madison frowned at her older brother. Lucas took Peyton's coat and seated her, then took his seat.

"Look at you! You didn't tell me you were pregnant!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah, Jake and I are having our first baby together. After all these years of trying, I'm finally pregnant" Peyton beamed looking at her grown stomach.

"Well, congratulations. You look great. Where is Jake, by the way?"

"Sick in bed. We were getting ready, and then he started puking. I told him we should call you and postpone, but he told me I should come. So here I am"

'_If Jake is okay with the fact I'm meeting up with Peyton, Brooke should okay with this too.'_ Lucas thought to himself.

"I'm glad you came. How are you doing Peyton? How many years since I last saw you, like 12?

"13. When I left, Braydin was 3. Speaking of, how is he? And the other kids? I heard about them over the years from Nathan and Haley"

"Yeah. Everyone's fine. We have 4 boys and 1 girl." Lucas informed. He started telling Peyton how old his kids were and what they were like.

"You always said you wanted a big family. Looks like you got your wish"

"It's what Brooke and I both wanted." Lucas said.

Peyton looked down when Brooke's name was mentioned. "Brooke"

"You miss her?"

"I miss what we had. I guess she never will forgive me. Although everything that happened seems so highschool-ish and old. Lucas, tell me you told her you were going to see me tonight"

Lucas blushed. "Actually I didn't get a chance to tell her this evening, but I will tomorrow."

"Oh Luke, you should tell her fast. She might get the wrong idea again."

Madison approached the table with a small notepad. "What can I get you?"

"Peyton, meet my sister Madison"

"Wow! You got so big! Last time I saw you, you were barely in pre-school."

Madison shot Peyton a fake smile. It was evident that she didn't like her.

"I'll take a hot chocolate" Lucas said.

"Coffee for me - black with no sugar" Peyton added.

Madison left to get the drinks.

"Wow you sister is so…"

"Moody?"

Peyton laughed. "I think all girls were like that in high school."

"So Peyton tell me what's going on. How are Jake and Jenny doing?"

"Good. Jake got a new job offer in California. He starts next week. So we thought we'd drop by Tree Hill and see everyone before flying out. And Jenny, well she just turned 18 and wants to marry her boyfriend"

"Oh. I'm guessing Jake's not too happy about that"

"Not so much. He's trying to convince her to wait a few years."

"I see". Suddenly Lucas cell went off. "It's Brooke"

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. What's going on?" Brooke was in her hotel room, lying on the bed with the TV. on.

"Heyyy. Nothing, nothing at all. I was just out with the guys" Lucas lied.

"Yeah I called the house and Braydin told me. Are you being a good boy?" Brooke teased.  
"Yes I am. I miss you. How was your flight? Did you get in okay?"

"I did. The flight was fine. I just wanted to say good night"

"Oh okay. Well you should get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you."

"Your right. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you"

"Love you too baby. Bye" Lucas hung up.

Peyton sighed.

"You okay?"

"Me? Yeah. I'm tired of being pregnant. I just want to see my baby already, you know?"

"How long before your due date?"

"Another week. We're thinking just staying here till the baby is born.

"That'd be a wise thing to do" Lucas agreed. "Basically you can go into labor any day now! I don't think it's safe for you guys to travel this late in your pregnancy".

Peyton nodded. "Okay doctor"

The two friends laughed, just as Madison returned with their drinks, set it angrily on the table and walked away.

"Madison! What the hell is your problem?!" Lucas was furious.

"Why do I get the feeling she doesn't like me very much?" Peyton asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why she's being like this"

"No need to apologize. Excuse me, I'll be right back" Peyton headed to the restroom.

Lucas went to his sister. "What are you doing? Why are you being so rude?"

"Because I know what you're doing. You know this is wrong Lucas. Brooke's not here and you're having a reunion with her ex-best friend. You think she's going to be okay with this?" Madison asked, wiping tables.

"What goes on between me, Brooke and Peyton has nothing to do with you. So stay out of it. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay, come say that to me when your wife comes home and finds out about this"

Lucas and returned to his seat. Contrary to what his sister thought, Lucas and Peyton talked for another hour. They told jokes and reminisced from the past until Peyton glanced at his watch.

"Yikes. I better get going. It's almost midnight, and Jake might be up waiting. It was good seeing you Lucas. Hopefully we can all hang out together soon"

"Yeah definitely. I'll give you a call" Lucas promised helping Peyton put her coat on.

"Remember to tell Brooke we met up today. I don't wanna be the cause of any problems again. Please Lucas. Let's not let history repeat itself"

"Don't worry, I'll tell her tomorrow. Take care of yourself Peyton. Give Jake my best" Lucas walked her to her car and watched her drive away. He headed back in the café, where Madison was closing up.

"Maddie,listen I'm sorry"

"For sneaking behind Brooke's back or not admitting that I'm right?'

Lucas sighed. "I'm not going to apologize for catching up with a good friend. Peyton and I were always close; we have a right to talk."

"Whatever Luke. It's your life, it's your marriage" Madison articulated. "I'm going home. Good night". Madison closed the lights and led her brother out of the café. As Lucas drove home, he thought about how he would tell Brooke about meeting Peyton. His stomach turned and already he knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

_'I have to tell Brooke. I have to. Even she's angry with me, I gotta be honest with my wife. Besides, nothing has happened with me and Peyton, and it's not going to.. We're just two old friends seeing each other after all these years. There's nothing wrong with that. '_ Lucas thought to himself as he pulled up

He lay in bed alone that night praying everything would be okay. He missed Brooke, he did, but he couldn't help think about Peyton.

_"Please God. Don't let me fall for Peyton Sawyer again" _Luke prayed before closing eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Runaway

Chapter 4 - Runaway

"Daddy! It's morning! Time to go to the carnival!" Mercedes came running into her parent's room the following morning, bright and early.

Lucas groaned and glanced at the watch. It was only 6:37 A.M. The carnival wasn't to begin until noon, but he was up for the day. He sat up in bed. "Princess, the carnival isn't till later."

"Oh. Did you have fun with your friends yesterday?"

Lucas patted the empty spot next to him. Mercedes climbed and sat next to her dad. "I did. I want you to know something pumpkin. Always be good to people okay? Even if others don't like you for being a good friend, remember that it doesn't always matter what people think."

Mercedes nodded.

Lucas stroked her brunette hair and kissed her on the head. "Come on. Let's check on your baby brother. "

Landon was lying in his crib and got all excited when he saw his father. He was always the happiest in the morning .Lucas changed him, gave him a bottle and put him in his swing. Then he, Mercedes and Preston prepared breakfast- French toast and pancakes. Later Lucas grabbed a shower and got dressed. He dried his hair with a towel and headed back downstairs bumping into Preston.

"Can we call mommy?"

Lucas froze. He couldn't say no. It was time to tell Brooke anyway. Time to tell her that her biggest enemy was back in town.

"Sure, go dial her cell" Lucas replied.

The kids spoke to their mother then handed the phone to Lucas.

"Good morning husband" Brooke said.

"Morning wife"

"Did you miss me last night?"

"Every minute.

"Me too. I didn't sleep much. You'd think after all these years of having this job, I'd be used to going away from home, but I'm not. How are the kiddies?"

"They're fine. We're just having breakfast here. Landon too"

"Give him a big kiss from me"

"Baby I need to tell you –"

"Oh! Would you look at the time?! I'm going to be late. I'm sorry hon, but I'll talk to you later tonight.

"Okay. Have fun! Bye babe"

Lucas hung up. In one way he was relieved he didn't get the chance to talk to Brooke about Peyton, but it was killing him inside. He just wanted to get it over with already.

Luke spent the rest of the morning cleaning up the house and getting the kids ready for the carnival. As they were about to leave, phone rang. "Scott Residence. Lucas speaking'

"Hi Mr. Scott. This is Mrs. James, guidance counselor at Tree Hill High. I'm calling to inform you of your son Braydin's probation.

"Probation? For what?"

"He's been failing 3 classes and is in danger of getting left back in 11th grade."

"What, which classes are these?"

"History, Physics and Spanish sir. I can schedule an appointment to speak to you and Braydin next week"

"That'd be great.

"Tuesday 11:00 A.M. okay for you?"

"Yes mam"

"See you then. Have a nice day."

As Lucas put the phone down Braydin walked by. "Dad I'm leaving. Going to hang out with the guys, play some ball and –

"Go to your room" Lucas interrupted.

"What?"

"I said go to your room. You're not going anywhere. You're grounded"

"Dad what the hell-

"GO!" Lucas shouted. He rarely ever yelled but right now he was ticked off.

Braydin stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut.

Lucas gave a few minutes for himself and Braydin to calm down separately, than went to his room.

"Your counselor called. Failing classes huh? Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble in school?

Braydin shrugged. "Didn't feel like it"

"Oh, so that's how it is. What did you think? We wouldn't ever find out?"

"No I just thought you didn't care"

"Braydin why would you think that? You're a smart kid but lately you've been slacking. Look at this room, it's a disaster. "Lucas said looking around. Suddenly he eyed a cigarette box.

"What the – have you been smoking?" he asked picking the box up.

"Maybe"

"I don't believe this! Don't you know you have 4 younger siblings in the house? Who look up to you and want to do everything you do. If they find out you smoke, they'll wanna try to!"

"Daddy!" Mercedes appeared in the doorway. Come on were going to be late!"

Lucas sighed. "Okay you know what? I don't have time for this. All I know is you're grounded for the next two weeks. Starting from right now and I don't wanna hear anything you have to say."

Lucas closed the door behind him and he heard Braydin kick the door.

Tree Hill's annual carnival was taking place at the elementary school playground. There were many rides and attractions for the kids. Lucas usually enjoyed it every year but this year something was different. Brooke wasn't there.

As Preston and Mercedes rode the merry-go-round Lucas stood there with Landon's stroller watching, but not really paying attention.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with Jake and Peyton.

"Hey Lucas! It's good to see you man!" Jake hugged his friend.

"Jake! You too! What's going on?"

"Nothing much, we heard about the carnival this morning and thought we'd be kids again" Jake said smiling at Peyton. They were holding hands.

"Nice! Yeah I bought the kids out" Lucas explained, as Preston and Mercedes got off the merry go round and ran back to their father.

"Hey guys!" Jake greeted.

Lucas made eye contact with Peyton. She looked just as great as she did the night before. Peyton passed Lucas a wink and he turned away.

"Preston, Mercedes I want you two to meet good friends of mine. This is Peyton and this is Jake. Or as you can call them, Mr. and Mrs. Jagelksi" Lucas said smiling.

"Your pretty" Mercedes commented.

Peyton grinned. "Thank you! And you are adorable! You look just like your mommy, you know that?"

"You know my mommy?" Mercedes asked surprised.

"I sure do. We were best friends since we were kids"

Landon gurgled. "Hey this little man is too cute!" Jake said bending down to play with Landon.

"Of course he is. He looks like me!" Lucas joked.

"Daddy. Come on. I wanna go on more rides" Preston pulled his father's hand.

"Coming son. Hey, why don't you guys join us?" Lucas offered before really thinking.

"That sounds fun. What do you say Peyton?" Jake asked.

Peyton looked at Lucas then turned to her husband. "I'd like that"

So Jeyton spent the afternoon with the Scotts. They had a great time. Peyton did her best not to make it seem obvious that she still liked Lucas but she found it hard. Lucas, on the other hand also couldn't stop looking at her but he managed to control his expressions. That meant making as less eye contact with her possible.

Having spent most of the day with them, Preston and Mercedes had come to love Jake and Peyton. Jake walked around with Preston on his shoulders, while Mercedes befriended Peyton and held her hand as they roamed the carnival. After the carnival, Jake treated everyone out to dinner to Pizza. The kids played in the play place while Lucas gabbed with Jake and Peyton. It was a long but fun day. Finally, it was time to go home. It was nearly 10:00 when Lucas pulled up in his driveway. The kids were knocked out.

Carrying a sleeping Mercedes and Landon in his car seat, Lucas entered the house. Preston was still in the car asleep .The house was quite and Lucas wondered where Braydin was. Cam was staying over his friend Aaron's house but Braydin was supposed to be home. "Braydin! Come downstairs and help me with your brothers and sister!" he called standing by the stairs, looking up. No answer. "Braydin?" Lucas called again. Still nothing.

Luke got the kids changed into their PJ's and put them to bed. Then he walked to Braydin's room. He was gone, and the window was open. He seemed to have run away. Sure enough, he found a note on his dresser. It read: "Gone. Be back when I feel like it. Braydin"

'I don't believe it. He ran away!' Lucas cried sitting on the bed. Outside thunder clapped and it started pouring. Braydin was out somewhere in this storm, and Lucas didn't even know where he was. And all he could was wait and pray for him to come home safely, and soon.


	5. A Mother's Love

Chapter 5 – A Mother's Love

An hour passed. 2 hours passed. Braydin never came home. Sometime while he was staying up waiting for him, Lucas fell asleep on the couch downstairs. Waiting for the door to open and shut close and his oldest child to come back.

At 2:45 A.M. the phone rang.

"Braydin? Is that you?" Lucas asked grabbing the phone.

"Hi, is this Mr. Scott?"

"Speaking"

"I'm calling from Tree Hill Hospital. Your son Braydin was just wheeled in. There seems to have been an accident"

Lucas jumped up. "What?! Is he okay?!"

"I really don't know sir. The doctors are operating on him right now, but I suggest you get down here right now"

"I'll be right there" Lucas raced upstairs. The kids- who was gonna watch the kids? He dialed Karen.

"Lucas its 3 AM in the morning, what's wrong?"

"Mom I need you to come stay with the kids. I gotta get to the hospital; Braydin's been in a car accident!" Lucas announced.

Karen promised to be there as soon as possible. She arrived 10 minutes later and Lucas raced to the hospital.

His heart was pounding. A million thoughts rushed through his mind. Lucas ran into the emergency room to the nurse. "I'm looking for my son Braydin Scott!"

"Okay sir, please be seated. The doctors are in there right now, you'll have to wait-"

"No! I wanna see him right now" Lucas yelled.

2 doctors walked in thought the doors, sighing and taking off their masks. "Mr. Scott?"

"Yes, where's my son?"

"He's inside. We got him right on time. One minute later, and he wouldn't have made it"

"What happened?"

"His injuries – he suffered a major concussion and head trauma. He's unconscious right now, but stable. He's very lucky to be alive'

"Tell me he's going to make it"

"We can't say anything right now. He's out of it right now, and he probably will be for at least another 12-24 hours. His condition is very critical; he's in the Intensive Care Unit"

Lucas sat down and buried his head in his hands. He had to take a moment to take in what had happened. He had to call Brooke and break the news to her, but not before he saw their boy.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, come with me" the doctor led Lucas to the I.C.U. He felt sick the moment he saw his comatose son lying there with monitors and machines all over his body. He had tubes in and out of his mouth, two nurses were noting down his blood pressure and some other information on a screen.

Lucas stood staring at him. He had bruises and cuts all over his face and body. It was a picture no parent ever wanted to see in their child. Holding his sons hand Lucas began sobbing. "I'm sorry Braydin. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go off at you and cause you to get in an accident. This is all my fault."

For the rest of the night Lucas didn't sleep; he didn't even catch a nap. He just sat by Braydin's side, hoping and praying he would open his eyes, talk to him and tell him how much he loved him. But Lucas knew none of that was happening, not soon anyway.

At 5 A.M. Lucas realized he hadn't called Brooke yet and to tell her about the accident. This was not going to be easy, but it had to be done so he went outside the hospital and dialed Brooke's cell. She answered in her usual cheerful mood, even thought it was so early in the morning. "Hi husband! I was just thinking about you"

"Brooke I need to tell you something. Don't freak out though okay?"

"Lucas what is it?

"Are you sitting?"

"No, I'm standing, why?"

"I think you should sit down"

"Okay honey your really scaring me. What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No. no, I'm fine. But..." Lucas started breaking down. "It's Braydin. There's been a car accident"

Immediately Brooke began crying on the other end. "What kind of accident?!"

"I don't- I don't know the details. But he's okay for now. He's unconscious but the doctors are hopeful"

"I'm taking the next flight home. Call me if there are any updates" Brooke said still crying.

"Okay. Don't worry baby. He'll come through" Lucas assured, even though didn't know if that were true.

Later on in the morning, Braydin's girlfriend Britney Jensen came to see him. Lucas was sitting by Braydin's side when he heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Hi Mr. Scott"

"Britney, come on in" Lucas said standing up.

Britney put her hands over her mouth in disbelief when she saw Braydin.

"I knew he was going to do something. I should've told you" Britney said.

"Was the accident on intentional?"

"I'm not sure. But I have to tell you Mr. Scott. I 'm really worried for Braydin. He hasn't been himself lately. I don't know if you noticed. "

"What do you mean he hasn't been himself?" Lucas asked.

"He doesn't seem to care about anything anymore. He's going to kill me for telling you this, but he's been failing his classes, smoking. and –" Britney looked down nervously.

"And? Whatever it is, you can tell me Britney" Lucas prompted.

She got teary-eyed. "Last night he came over really mad, and told me he hated everyone. Then he tried to…sleep with me. When I said no, he got even angrier and told me he hated me too. And he sped off in the car and got into this accident"

Lucas was astonished. The boy Britney was describing did not sound like Lucas and Brooke's son. He sounded like one of those kids who was unloved and was desperate for attention. What Lucas couldn't understand was how it had come to this. Braydin was a very popular, good looking boy. He had a sweet personality, enjoyed helping others and all around was a loveable person. There seemed to be no explanation for his actions, but that wasn't important right now. All that mattered was that Braydin would wake up and make it through.

'_I will never forgive myself if something happens to him' _Lucas thought to himself.

After Britney left, Brooke called. She sounded upset. "I'm stranded at the airport. There's a huge storm heading here. All the flights are delayed right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Don't worry though, I'm here with him. I'll keep you updated"

"I'm gonna come home today Luke. Even if I have to walk, I'm coming home" Brooke vowed.

A mother's love for her child was unconditional. Especially when the mother was Brooke Davis Scott.

Madison dropped by to see her nephew. "Lucas I'm sorry for everything. I had no business in your personal life"

"Maddie look, that doesn't even matter right now okay? Come here. Give me a hug" Lucas held his arms out and his sister embraced him.

"Preston and Mercedes are waiting for you at home. Mom said you should go home and stay with them for a couple of hours. I'll stay here with Braydin" Madison offered.

"Thanks Maddie. That sounds like a good idea. I need to freshen up and I wanna see my other kids too. Call me if anything comes up".

With that, Lucas went home. The kids were relieved to see him home – they weren't used to being without their father.

"Thanks for covering mom. You can go home and rest now" Luke said to Karen when he reached home.

"I will, after I see my grandson. How is he Lucas?"

"Not well ma. I'm scared" Lucas broke down.

Karen kissed Lucas on the cheek. He may have been a grown married man, a father to 5 kids but he would always be Karen's son and he knew she would undoubtedly provide that shoulder to cry on when he needed her, as he did so that very moment.


	6. What Could've Been

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me and motivate me to keep writing. So here's chapter 6..hope you like it!

Chapter 6- What Could've Been

Karen left a short while later. Cameron looked after his younger siblings while Lucas took a shower and a much needed nap. He hadn't slept all night and was exhausted, which wasn't good for his HCM condition. Outside, the weather was horrible. The rainstorm that had Brooke stranded in New York had approached Tree Hill. Lucas lay in bed listening to the rain pounding hard on the roof and the furious wind blowing against the window.

A few hours later he went back downstairs to check on the children. Cameron was being a good sport and a major help to his father. He was playing with Landon when Lucas walked in.

"Thanks for taking care of your brothers and sister Cam. Where are Preston and Mercedes?" Lucas looked around.

"Watching TV. Hey when is mom coming home?"

"As soon as she can get a flight back." Lucas replied staring out the window at the rain. "This storm is insane".

The doorbell rang. "Who's out in this crazy weather?" Lucas asked. He opened the door. It was Peyton! She was soaked from head to toe and was breathing heavily.

"Hi Luke, can I come in?"

"Of course. What's wrong? What are you doing outside?"

"I was driving back to the hotel from the store when my car started giving me problems. Now it won't start at all. I'm really tired and boy, is this little one kicking a lot today" Peyton held her stomach and sat on the couch.

"Cam, go get a towel" Lucas instructed. While Cameron did that, Lucas studied Peyton. "Wait, you're not in labor, are you?"

Peyton chuckled. "No. At least, I don't think so. I should call Jake and tell him to come pick me up". She took her phone out but Lucas stopped her.

"There's no point. He's not going to come get you in this rain. Just wait till it lets up a little"

"Okay. I can do that. But he's –"Peyton's phone went off. "Oh, what do you know? It's Jake" She answered the call and began talking. "Hi honey. Yeah, my car broke down! I was by Lucas' home so I came here. No, I'm fine baby, don't worry about me. You can come get me when the storm calms down a little. It's too unsafe right now. Love you too. Bye"

After she hung up, Lucas and Peyton talked about Braydin's condition. Lucas got all emotional again just thinking about him. Peyton put her hand on Lucas shoulder and got close to him. "I'm sorry you're hurting. It's all so uncertain, isn't it? You never know what's going to happen" she whispered leaning over, about to kiss Lucas, but he quickly stood up.

"Peyton. We can't"

"I- I know. I'm sorry. Okay, I'm so embarrassed." Peyton blushed.

"It's fine. Look, you're married, I'm married. My life is going good and Brooke and I have never been happier. I can't mess that up. Not after surviving all the stuff we've been through in our relationship.''

"Of course. I don't know why I did that."

"Just forget it. Can I can get you anything?" Lucas asked nervously.

"No thanks. Just stay here with me."

Lucas sat back down. Suddenly he felt intensely uncomfortable. Peyton and Jake seemed so happy together, so why was Peyton still into him? WAS she _really_ into him? The thought of it made Lucas tremble. Brooke didn't even know of Peyton's company, what would she think if she found out Peyton had tried to kiss Lucas again? That'd be the end of Lucas' marriage and it would completely destroy Brooke. That was not something he wanted for the woman he loved with all his heart.

"Um Peyton, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

"What? No!"

"Are you sure? Because I feel like you're trying to get something across to me, like you've been hanging on"

"I'm not. I love Jake! And I know you love Brooke, you don't need to tell me again"

"If I wasn't with Brooke, would you dump Jake for me?"

"I – I don't know. I'm having his baby Lucas."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I missed you while I was away. Everything's just so different now. We're both married to other people and we have families. If things were different, I'd take you back in a minute"

Lucas looked down and it was then that Peyton knew what he was thinking. She sighed in disappointment.

"But you wouldn't take me back in a moment, now would you?"

Lucas shook his head. "I'm sorry; I couldn't do that to Brooke or to Braydin. Even if Brooke and I weren't together, she'd still be the mother of my son and us being together would kill her"

She nodded. "I get it. It's cool, really. I'm here to make things better, not worse. I still hope there's a small space for me in Brooke's heart"

Lucas put his hand over Peyton's hand. "You never know. If we're honest with her about your visit, you guys might be able to fix this. I hope you do, you two were the best entertainment in all of Tree Hill as a team! I miss that"

Peyton smiled. "Thanks Lucas. There's no reason to think of what could've been. Thanks for understanding though. You're a great friend" Peyton appreciated.

_'That's right Peyton. A good friend. Not boyfriend or lover or husband'_ Lucas thought to himself. _'Friend'_

Preston and Mercedes came downstairs to find their dad and Peyton sitting close on the couch.

"Hi!" Mercedes greeted.

"Hi sweetie! How are you?" Peyton asked.

"Fine. Do you want to color with us?" Preston offered opening his coloring book.

"Guys, don't bother my guest" Lucas said to his kids.

Peyton laughed. "It's alright. I love coloring. That's how I came to love drawing, after all"

'Daddy you color too" Mercedes said tossing a coloring book and crayon box to her father. The four of them started a coloring contest and were having a good time. It almost looked like they were a family – like Preston and Mercedes were the children of Lucas and Peyton. That was, until the front door slammed shut and an angry Brooke stood in the doorway watching what was going on.

Finally she spoke. "PEYTON SAWYER, get the hell away from my children!"


	7. Confrontation

Chapter 7 - Confrontation

Lucas and Peyton looked up, in shock.

"Mommy! Your home!" Preston and Mercedes threw their crayons and ran into their mother's arms.

Brooke kissed them on their heads. "I'm so glad to see you guys. Go upstairs and play, okay?"

The kids obeyed and ran upstairs calling "Cameron! Mommy's back!"

Lucas stood next to Peyton. "Brooke-"

"Wow! So this is what's been going on? I go away for 3 days and you come steal my husband!"

"No Brooke, it's not like that" Lucas cut off.

"My god Lucas! You'll never stop, will you? You'll always protect your precious Peyton and defend her hopeless ass! When are you ever going to learn?!"

"Brooke don't blame Lucas. He did nothing wrong. That's the truth" Peyton explained.

"Shut up Peyton. Don't you have somewhere to be? Like the hospital? You look like you're about to burst. Go give birth to Peyton Jr. - who will probably grow up and be just like you - a selfish, desperate whore" Brooke snapped.

Peyton eyes welled up with tears as she stood there in shock. Lucas wanted to put his arms around his friend to make her feel better but of course he couldn't do that. _'That was cruel Brooke' _hesaid to himself.

"It's been 13 years, can't we work something out?" Peyton pleaded, but Brooke didn't wanna hear it.

"If you wanna live to see your baby, I suggest you get out of my house. _RIGHT NOW_" Brooke firmly said.

"Okay I'm leaving" Peyton headed out the door, too tired and hurt to argue.

Lucas grabbed Brooke's arm but she pulled away. "Don't touch me"

"Brooke please just listen to me. I swear to you with all my heart, nothing happened while you were gone. I had no idea Peyton was in town, she just called us both to coffee with her and Jake. So I met her at my mom's cafe. We just _talked_, that's all"

"You know what? I'm tired, I'm sick, and my son is lying unconscious in the I.C.U. I'm going to see him and when I come back I want you to leave" Brooke stated while rummaging through her purse for something.

"You can't kick me out of our home!" Lucas exclaimed.

"If you don't leave, then I will" Brooke threatened.

"Baby come on, can't we just talk about it?"

"I mean it Lucas. You need to go"

"For how long?"

"Until I'm ready to have you back. That's IF I'm ready to have you back"

"What about the kids? What are you going to tell them?"

"I'll worry about that later. I just - I can't be around you right now, I can't" Brooke stammered, then turned away and left for the hospital.

Sitting on the top of the stairs, Cameron, Preston and Mercedes had just heard what happened between their parents. They ran into Landon's room. Cameron picked his baby brother up from the crib and paced around the room.

"I'm scared. Why are mommy and daddy fighting?" Preston asked, his eyes wide open.

"I don't know. It's just a little fight. Everything's going to be fine" Cameron assured.

Mercedes didn't buy it. She had never seen her parents argue before, and it scared her a lot to hear them both yelling at each other. She started crying and Lucas walked in.

"What's going on in here?"

"Nothing dad" Cameron handed Landon over to his father.

"We heard you and mommy fighting. Do you hate her?" Preston asked.

"What? Where would you get a crazy idea like that? I love your mother. Mommies and daddies argue sometimes but it brings them closer" Lucas explained_. 'Or in our case, tears us apart"_ he thought to himself.

"Then why did she leave again?" Preston inquired.

"She went to see your brother. She'll be home later, don't worry" Lucas clarified then glanced at his watch. "Go change and brush your teeth. It's time for bed"

Lucas kissed his kids goodnight, but he didn't say goodbye. He didn't know when he'd be seeing them again and already he missed them. He hoped Brooke wouldn't keep him away from their children for too long.

After the kids were down for the night, Lucas figured he'd better pack his belongings. Brooke had made it clear that he had to leave when she got back. Opening an empty carry-on luggage he threw his necessary things in it including his clothes, toothbrush, shaving kit, etc. When he was done he realized something was missing - a picture of his family. Lucas opened his closet and found his two favorite pictures - 1 of him and Brooke on their wedding day and the other of them both with their 5 children on the day Landon was born.

There was a knock on the open door. It was Cameron. "Dad?"

"What do you want?" Lucas asked, annoyed with his back faced to Cameron. He closed the carry-on bag.

"Is everything okay? I heard you and mom. Are you really leaving?"

"Yeah. Wanna know why? Your mother is angry with me for seeing her ex-best friend while she was away. Let's just say the three of us didn't have a great friendship amongst each other, in the past"

"Yeah I kind of heard about that. But can't you work it out? Don't leave dad"

"I don't want to Cameron, but your mother wants me to. And right now I need to listen to her. It'll be okay, I'll be back. Take care of your siblings for me ok?" Lucas hugged his son.

Meanwhile, Brooke was gone to see Braydin. She was so angry with Lucas that she wasn't even thinking straight. She couldn't believe he hadn't told her about Peyton. _'They're hiding something from me. I know it. Otherwise Luke would've told me she was here'_ Brooke thought to herself as she pulled up in front of Tree Hill Hospital.

Karen and Madison were leaving the hospital and bumped into Brooke on their way out.

"Hey Brooke. You okay?" Karen asked hugging her daughter-in-law.

"I will be when I see Braydin" Brooke replied. She didn't feel like telling anyone about what had just happened at the house. _'They'll find out soon anyway. Probably when Lucas runs to Karen's'_

"Don't worry. He's doing better and is expected to wake up soon" Madison informed.

"Thanks for staying with him. I need to see him now"

"Okay hon, just call if you need anything" Karen said.

When she entered the room and saw her son, Brooke felt sick to her stomach. Braydin was so weak and helpless. She put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "My boy. I'm here now. You're going to be just fine" she whispered. Slowly, Braydin coughed and opened his eyes.

"Mom?"

"Hi sweetheart. Oh, thank god you're awake!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

"No. I'm supposed to be right here with you. How are you feeling?"

"I can't feel my legs and my back hurts"

"I'm going the talk to the doctors to ask them what they can give you for it."

"Dad's probably mad at me at, isn't he? Where is he anyway?"

Brooke looked away. She didn't want to lie but she had to right now. The last thing she needed was her sick child upset about all the drama in his parent's life.

"He- he had to go home. I told him to go rest since I'm here now. And why would he be mad at you?"

Braydin closed his eyes. "I got in trouble and he grounded me, but I snuck out. Next thing I knew, I was ended up here"

Brooke sighed. "Braydin honey what did you do?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now mom. Please, just get me something for this pain" Braydin pleaded.

The doctor came to check on Braydin. "I'm glad to see you're awake. You lost a lot of blood, but you're stable for now. And we'll give you some meds to control the pain for you. It's going to make you drowsy so you'll be asleep for another 12 or more hours"

"Thanks doc." Brooke said. She turned to her son. "Rest up kiddo. You need your strength."

"Okay but mom? Can you tell dad to drop by soon? I need to talk to him"

Brooke nodded sadly. "Yeah. I'll tell him" she kissed Braydin's forehead and he drifted off to sleep.

Brooke hung around and talked to the doctors and nurses to get all the information on Braydin. They were all hopeful and confident that he would be alright, but that he would be staying in the hospital for a few weeks. She wanted to know the details of the accident, but the only person she could ask was Lucas- and she didn't want to speak to him anytime soon.

When she reached home, she found Lucas watching TV. on the couch. He shut it off and grabbed his luggage.

"I guess I'll be going" Lucas articulated, secretly hoping his wife had changed her mind and would let him stay.

"Yeah, you should leave. It's getting late" Brooke said.

"How's Braydin?"

"He woke up for a bit, then went back to sleep. He wants to see you"

"I'll be there first thing in the morning" Lucas promised.

"Whatever. Good night" a frustrated Brooke had had a long day and wanted to end already.

With that, Lucas drove to his mother's house. He hadn't called her or his sister to let them know he was coming over so Madison was surprised to see him when he rang the doorbell.

"Lucas? What happened?"

"Brooke kicked me out" Lucas said, not entering the house and getting soaked in the pouring rain. "Go ahead; say 'I told you so'

Madison didn't say anything but pulled her brother inside the house and helped him get dried up and settled in.

"Look on the bright side. You get to spend time with coolest sister in the world – me!" Maddie joked. Lucas managed a weak smile. He missed his own home, but he had a feeling he would be alright here at his mom's.


	8. Little White Lies

Chapter 8

Brooke Davis Scott woke up the next morning to find Preston and Mercedes sitting next to her on her bed. The first question they asked was no surprise.

"Where's daddy?"

Brooke yawned and stretched. She had to lie again, and this time it was to her younger kids. "He's with Braydin." _'Way to go Brooke, you started the day with a lie'_ she said to herself. "Come on its' time to get ready for school" she said getting out of bed. She helped her children get dressed, made them breakfast and packed lunch. Usually Lucas did these things, as Brooke left for work early. Now she had to take a few days or maybe even weeks until she could decide what to do.

"Hurry up kids, the bus is here!" Brooke said glancing out the window and handed them their lunch bags. "Have a good day at school"

"Bye mommy!" Preston and Mercedes and ran out the door.

Cameron came storming downstairs and headed for the door.

"Cam. No breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Okay here's your lunch-" Brooke said.

"I don't want it"

Brooke put the bag down. "What's with the attitude?"

"I don't have an attitude"

"Yes you do. And you're going to tell me why or you're not leaving this house" Brooke stated.

Cameron opened the fridge and grabbed orange juice. "Why'd you kick dad out?"

Brooke sighed. "It's complicated. We have our differences"

"Yeah I know. But I heard you. You didn't even give him a chance to explain mom"

"I'm not going to listen to this. You don't know half the story" Brooke said to her son.

"Whatever. Mrs. Jagelski's cool. She and dad were just hanging out"

_'Mrs. Jagelski. Ha! I bet Jake doesn't even know Peyton's been all over Lucas again. I should call him and bust Peyton'_

"I don't care what they were doing. The fact of the matter is that your father has a hard time being honest with me and he didn't have the decency to tell me. I can't put up with that"

"I got to go to school" Cameron left the house slamming the door on his way out.

Lucas woke up at his mother's house to the smell of coffee. He rubbed his eyes and walked into the kitchen. "Hi mom"

Karen looked surprised. "Luke? What – did you stay here last night?"

He nodded Karen was asleep when he had come the night before. "Brooke and I had a fight. She asked me to leave"

Karen sat down on the table. "What'd you guys have a fight about?"

"Peyton. She walked in on me, Peyton and the kids laughing "

"Peyton Sawyer? She's in Tree Hill?"

"Yup.

"Oh boy. What happened with you two?"

"Nothing. I just met up with her a few nights ago for a coffee. We caught up at the café and talked. That's it. But Brooke thinks there's more to it."

"Well Brooke must be in shock, you can't really blame her. I mean, after all these years her ex-best friend, the girl you were caught between more than once shows up. That's a lot to take in Lucas"

"I understand that mom, but it's been so long since that happened. I thought we'd all moved on. I thought we could all be friends again."

"Luke you should've told Brooke you were going to see Peyton. But I guess as long as you didn't kiss her again, you and Brooke can hopefully work something out" Karen said. She looked up at her son. "Tell me you didn't kiss Peyton again."

Lucas shook his head. "I would never do that. But…well, I gotta be honest with you. Before Brooke came home yesterday, Peyton did tried to kiss me"

Karen looked up in disbelief. "What?"

"It kinda shocked me, you know? I mean she said she loves Jake, and I really believe she does. That's why I don't understand why she wanted to kiss me again."

"Maybe she never really got over you"

"I asked her if she still had feelings for me but she denied it. But something about the way she did so makes me curious."

"Sounds like she's still holding on. The question is, are you holding on to her too?"

"I'm not. I love Brooke. She's my wife and I would never betray her. I've hurt her too much already; we'd be done if I left her for Peyton. Not that I would" Lucas added quickly.

"Lucas if you are speaking from your heart and you want to stand by your wife, you need to prove to her that she's still number one in your life. You need to fight for her."

"You're right mom. It's time for fight for Brooke"

After Lucas had that talk with Karen he got dressed, ate and drove to see Braydin at the hospital Braydin was laying awake waiting for his father when he walked in.

"Dad!"

"Glad to see you're up son."

"I'm sorry-  
"Don't apologize Braydin. We both made mistakes and said some things we didn't mean to. All that matters is that you're okay and you come home as soon as possible" Lucas said.

"Thanks.I know I have a lot of explaining to do. I totaled the car; I'll work and pay you for the damage"

"You shouldn't be thinking about anything besides getting better. But don't worry, you're still grounded" Lucas smiled.

Braydin managed a weak laugh.

"But we do have a lot to discuss. Can you talk to me?" Lucas asked sitting on the chair.

Braydin sighed. "Where do you want to start?"

"The accident. You did it on purpose didn't you? You crashed your car in the rain because you were angry I grounded you"

Braydin looked down. "Yeah I guess I did."

"Braydin, were you trying to get killed? If you're having suicide thoughts you need professional help now!"

"No dad. I wasn't planning on killing myself exactly. That's dumb. I was mad and used the rain as an excuse to hurt myself"

"It doesn't make sense Braydin. That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

"It was a mistake. It wont happen again" Braydin promised.

"Let's see. School? You were in all honor classes sophomore year. You got that Principal's Recognition Award on game night. I need to know why and how you went from that to being on academic probation."

"Ever since the Ravens made me frontgaurd I feel like all the weight of the team is on me. Everyone expects me to win every game. That requires extra time on the court and less studying for me"

"That's no excuse. Education first, remember? And Basketball is a team effort. Anyone who objects to that doesn't deserve to be a Raven."

Braydin nodded and Lucas held up a cigarette box. "Smoking?"

"Peer pressure. All the guys are doing it so I figured why not try it? It's kinda addicting"

"Yeah I know! That's why I don't want you smoking. Especially since we have a history of heart problems in the family, you're more prone to it. So please stop"

"I'll try dad. So tell me what's going on at home?"

Lucas looked away. He couldn't tell Braydin that he had been asked to leave by Brooke. It would kill him. "Nothing. Your siblings are waiting for you to come home. That's all.

Lucas phone vibrated. Peyton was calling. "I'll be right back" he said leaving Braydin's room.

"Hey Peyton"

"Hi Luke. I wanted to drop by to see Braydin, if that's okay. Are you there with him?"

"Yes I am"

"And Brooke?"

"She's not here yet. I think she's going to come later. Drop by whenever you want" Lucas said.

They hung up and Lucas went back to Braydin, but he had fallen asleep again. Lucas covered him with a blanket and closed the blinds to block the sunlight from coming in and nervously waited for Peyton. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He could use a friend to listen to him right now.

Peyton showed up a half hour later and hugged Lucas first thing. "I'm glad he's going to be fine"

Lucas let go of Peyton and cleared his throat. "Thanks, me too. He's sleeping right now so let's go talk in the waiting room". He led Peyton down the hall to a disclosed waiting area.

"So what happened with and Brooke after I left yesterday?" Peyton asked.

"She threw me out. I'm staying at my mom's"

"I'm sorry Lucas. I never should've come over"

"Peyton it's not your fault. What were you supposed to do? Your car was broken. How'd you get home anyway?"

"I walked"

Lucas shook his head. "Brooke owes you an apology"

"That'd be a first. Anyway I think Brooke should apologize to you. You didn't do anything wrong. She had no right to throw you out of your own house"

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. If I had just been honest with her none of this would've happened."

"Yeah, well she needs to stop blaming everyone and look at her own faults too. Don't let her treat you like that Lucas. You gotta stand your own ground"

Lucas wasn't sure he agreed with Peyton but he didn't feel like defending Brooke. The two friends talked for a long time until Peyton suddenly groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke" she exclaimed.

"Well, good thing we're in a hospital! Come on, I'll take you upstairs to labor and delivery" Lucas helped Peyton stand up and walked to the elevator, holding her hand. When it opened, Brooke walked out.

"Well, well. If isn't my favorite homewrecker and my cheating husband" Brooke greeted. "Where are you two headed? To bed?"

"Brooke we don't have time for this. Peyton's in labor!" Lucas announced still holding Peyton's hand.

Brooke snickered. "Sweet. Hope you have a terrible, long, and painful labor!" Brooke called walking away.

Lucas and Peyton ignored her and hurried into the elevator. Peyton moaned in pain.

"Don't worry Peyton. Everything's going to be fine. Your baby will be here in no time!" Lucas cried. Suddenly the elevator shook and the lights shut off, leaving Lucas and Peyton in complete darkness.


	9. And Baby Makes Three

Chapter 9 – And Baby Makes Three

"Lucas?!" Peyton said in the darkness.

Lucas wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he shouldn't panic. That would just make Peyton panic and that couldn't be good for her or the baby. He remembered there was a switch for emergency lighting somewhere in the elevator. Now if he could only find it. He moved is hands around and it turned on. It wasn't great lighting, but it was better than nothing.

"It's okay Peyton. Here, you need to lie down" Lucas helped his friend to the floor.

"Get me out of here!"

Lucas rang the alarm and banged the elevator door hard frantically hoping it would miracously open. "HELP! WOMAN IN LABOR IN HERE!" But there was no luck, it remained closed.

"Okay this baby is coming out like, right now!" Peyton exclaimed.

Lucas knew what he had to do. He had been there for the birth of all 5 his children and he had an idea about where to go from here. Still, it made him nervous as hell. The fate of Peyton's baby was in his hands. After a few minutes, Peyton's contractions were getting closer and more painful.

"Peyton you need to start pushing" Lucas announced.

"No! I'm not having my baby in an elevator!"

"You really have no choice! Push!"

Peyton screamed in pain. "I want Jake!"

Lucas guided Peyton and she began pushing.

"Hey! I see the head, Peyton you're almost there" he cried. "Push once more!"

Peyton gave one last push and next thing, a powerful cry was heard. The baby was out! Lucas lifted the crying newborn up for Peyton to see. "It's a boy! Peyton you have a son!" he exclaimed.

Peyton lay her head down and heaved a huge sigh of relief. Lucas placed the baby in Peyton's arms and took a washcloth he just so happened to have with him to wipe the sweat off Peyton's face. "Oh my god. He's beautiful!" Peyton said kissing her baby. "Hello Max Thomas Jagelski" Lucas smiled to kiss Peyton on the cheek but somehow it turned into a kiss on the lips. A passionate kiss. For the second time in 3 days, Lucas pulled away again. He wanted to scream but he couldn't since the baby was under his skin.

Finally voices were heard outside the elevator. "Anyone in there?"

Luke never stood up faster than he did that moment. "Yes! Please open the door! We have a newborn delivered baby in here!"

After a few moments, the elevator door opened and there was a crowd of staff and doctors watching. They cheered. Peyton was being taken to recovery and the baby went to be checked.

"Sir would you like to stay with your wife or with your baby?" the nurse asked.

Lucas almost choked. "She's not my wife, she's my friend. And I'll stay with her until her husband comes"

"No, can you stay with Max please? I want someone to be with him or at least know what's going on" she asked lying on the stretcher holding Lucas' hand.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I'm going to fine."

"Okay then."

"Thanks Luke. Thank you so much for everything. You're always saving me"

"It's no problem. I'm glad I was there. If you need anything else just call" Lucas said, watching the nurses wheel Peyton to recovery. He let out a huge sigh and realized there was someone who might be interested to hear the news so he took his cell out, dialing Jake.

"Hello?"

"Jake? Congratulations, you're a father again! " Lucas announced. "Come down to Tree Hill Hospital to see your son!"

Sitting in Braydin's room watching him sleep Brooke eyes welled up with tears. She was so hurt and broken, she didn't know what to do. It felt like a nightmare, like the past was haunting her again. It was bad when her and Lucas were just dating and the love triangle existed is high school, but everything was different now. She was married to Lucas, the man of her dreams and together they had a family. But still there seemed to be some kind of connection between her husband and ex-best friend. It was like it never died. Brooke wiped tears off her cheek, and Braydin opened his eyes.  
"Mom what's wrong?"

"Oh hey you. Nothing.

"You're lying. Is it me?"  
"No, no honey you're just fine. I was just thinking of someone"  
"Dad"

Brooke looked up. Braydin was on to something, that smart kid of hers. "No"

"Where is he? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Brooke sighed. She had to tell her son what was going on. He would just get angry and more frustrated if he found out later. Besides, he had a right to know. "Yeah. We aren't exactly speaking to each other right now"  
"It's not his fault, I deserved it. He was just being a parent when he grounded me-"

"Braydin it has nothing to do with that. The truth is…"

"What?"

"When Lucas and I were in high school, around your age we dated on and off but there was always this other girl involved in our problems. And…well, now she's back in your father's life."

"The date!" Braydin cried out.

"What date?"

"That evening that you left for NY.I think it was her who called. Peyton right? "

Brooke nodded. Just hearing the name Peyton sickened her. "So they had a date?"

"Well I don't know. But dad did put on his best clothes. I even teased him about it and he said he was meeting up with his buddies"

_'That jerk. I knew he was lying' _Brooke thought.

"Mom I'm sorry. I can't imagine how you feel about all this"

"I'm not going to lie. It hurts. But I'm so used to it I'm learning how to suck it in and go on"  
"You shouldn't have to that. I don't think dad would ever cheat on you but if you need to do something about it!" Braydin exclaimed.

Brooke wanted to say _'Don't be surprised if your father is cheating Braydin. He did it enough in the past; Once upon a time he wasn't as innocent and perfect as he seems. _But she kept it to herself and instead said_ "_Oh I'll do something about it. Don't you worry about that."

Just one floor up, Lucas washed and scrubbed his hands, all covered with blood. He couldn't believe he'd just delivered a baby! It was amazing yet so weird. After he was done scrubbing he made his way into the maternity ward where baby Max was asleep in his incubator. Lucas felt like he was the father. He stood in front of the clear glass watching Max until he was joined by Jake, who was out of breath when he ran into the maternity ward.

"Jake! Congratulations! There's your boy" Lucas nodded his head towards the baby.

Jake grinned proudly. "Damn. I can't believe I missed the birth! You're a hero Luke. Thanks!"

"My pleasure. Go on, go be with your baby"

Jake walked in and got to hold his baby. Lucas stood watching and a feeling of sadness came over him. He was missing his own kids, particularly his own baby boy Landon. He stuck around for a while longer, then headed back down to Braydin's room praying Brooke was not there. But she was, and he bumped into her in the hallway when she was going to grab a coffee.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Brooke asked

"My _FRIEND_ Peyton is in recovery. She just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, incase you wanna know" Lucas announced.

"Have you told him his mother's a slut yet or do you want me to do the honors?"

"Come on. Let's not have this conversation right now, not like this. Please Brooke. I just need you to hear me out. Can we talk?"

Brooke hesitated. She wanted to say no so badly but something in her didn't let her. "Fine. Come by tonight. But I don't' want the kids involved so come late- when they're sleeping"

"Okay see you then" Lucas said walking away thinking '_Yes! Tonight's my chance to make things right. Tonight I'm going to fix things with me and Brooke. And I'm not going to blow this'._


	10. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 10

Things were out of control at the Davis-Scott household that evening. When Brooke got home from the hospital she knew things were wrong before she even entered the house. She could hear the phone ringing, Landon crying and the TV blaring.

"What's going on in here?!" Brooke cried opening the front door.

Madison came running to the door with a crying baby Landon. "Brooke! I've been trying to call you for an hour! Landon's sick, he just threw up all over his crib"

Brooke reached into her pocket and looked at her phone. It was off. "Damn it. My battery must've died. Come here baby, what's wrong?" she reached over and took Landon in her arms. "Oh my gosh he's burning up. Can you get me the baby thermometer from the bathroom cabinet please?" she asked her sister in law.

"Sure be right back".

"Turn the t.v. down!" Brooke called to the kids.

"Mom I can't find my English paper and its due tomorrow" complained Cameron, coming into the kitchen.

"Where did you put it last?"

"I don't remember. I did it in the den"

"That's where all the toys are. It must be buried under there somewhere. Look for it, I'm sure its there" Brooke said rocking her baby.

Mercedes came slumping downstairs, moaning.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Brooke asked her daughter.

"I don't feel so good" Mercedes whined.

"Come here, do you have a feve-

Mercedes threw up all over the kitchen floor before her mother could finish the sentence.

Landon started crying louder. Madison returned with the thermometer and Preston – who had spots all over his face and body.

"Oh no" – Brooke began.

"Yeah, I found this one scratching his arm off" Madison explained.

"I'm all itchy! Ouch!" Preston scratched his back.

"You got the chicken pox!" Cameron exclaimed.

Brooke groaned. She now had 3 sick kids at home and 1 in the hospital.

"I gotta go close the café. Do you need anything else Brooke?" Madison asked.

_'Yes. Your brother'_ Brooke thought. "No we'll be okay. Thanks for everything Maddie"

"Okay I'm going to get your brother cleaned up and hopefully down for a nap. Mercedes sweetheart I think you have the bug. Go lay down okay? Mommy'll be there as soon as she can. And Preston, try not to scratch. I know it itches but it's going to get worse if you keep scratching. Go lie down in your room for now. I'll come check in on you in a bit. Cameron, help them both while I take care of Landon"

"Right on"

Brooke carried Landon to his nursery. He was still crying, but not as much. He rested his head on her shoulder while she picked the sheets off his crib and threw them in the laundry. Then she walked to the linen closet in the long dark hallway to find new sheets and put them in the crib. Finally she changed Landon and checked his temperature. It was 101! No wonder why he was crying so much.

"Oh baby boy I'm sorry you're so sick."

Brooke gave Landon some medicine and rocked him to sleep. Hopefully he would be feeling better when he woke up. She had to remember to call the children's pediatrician in the morning.

As Brooke left the nursery quietly she bumped into Cameron. "Mom, why don't you call dad over to help? We could all use him right now"

Brooke shook her head. "It's okay. I got everything under control."

From her room, Mercedes was now crying.

"I'm coming sweetheart!" Brooke ran down the hall to Mercedes' room. She was lying on the bed, looking so sick and pale. Brooke sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair.

"My tummy hurts"

"I know you don't feel well honey but you need to rest so you can get better fast" she said.

"I want daddy. Daddy always sings to me when I'm sick. Can you tell him to come home now? Where is he?" Mercedes asked sadly.

Brooke's heart broke. Poor Mercedes missed her father so much. It made Brooke feel guilty for keeping Lucas way from their children but she didn't have a choice. What made the decision even tougher for Brooke was the fact that Lucas was such a great dad. His absence was being felt in more ways than one by all their children in different ways. "Daddy's gone away for work. You know how sometimes mommy needs to go away? It's daddy's turn now. But I'll tell you what. Tomorrow if you're feeling better, you can call him and talk to him on the phone, okay?"

Mercedes nodded and Brooke sat by her until she fell asleep.

After the kids were finally down for the night, Brooke took a few moments to catch a breath. Being a mother to five children was no easy task. Especially when your husband wasn't there to help out. Brooke was exhausted and decided to take a cold shower to relieve the stress and tiredness off her body. She remembered Lucas was supposed to drop by. It was getting late and all Brooke wanted to do was flop on her bed and call it a day. She lay down waiting patiently for her husband to arrive.

Pulling up in the driveway of his house, Lucas Scott felt like a guest coming into his own home. Getting out of his car he looked upstairs at the rooms and they were dark – which meant the kids were asleep. The only room with the light on was that of his and Brooke's. Lucas sighed. He didn't want to wake his children by ringing the doorbell so he unlocked the door to his house and went in. Brooke appeared at the top of the stairs looking tedious.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas said hanging his keys on the holder by the door.

"It's really late" she glanced at her watch.

"I know, I'm sorry I was running a little behind"

"I'm tired. I was about to go to bed."

"Sorry."

Brooke made her way down the stairs and led her husband to the back porch holding a baby monitor. Lucas leaned over to kiss his wife on the cheek but she pulled away. They sat on the swing where they liked to cuddle up and watch the stars on better days. But right now, the tension high and both Lucas and Brooke knew there would be no cuddling up tonight.

"Do they miss me?" Lucas asked looking down sadly. Of course he meant his kids.

"Yeah. And I'm getting tired of lying to them about your where you are" Brooke crossed her arms. It was a cold night.

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't have to do that anymore" Lucas began.

"What, lie? Why should I feel guilty about lying to my children when you don't feel guilty about lying to me?" Brooke snapped.

"_Our_ children. And you shouldn't feel guilty. It's all one me, it's not your fault." Lucas stated.

"Damn right it's not my fault! You have a lot of explaining to do".

"Peyton wants to be friends with you again. You forgave me what happened between the three of us in the past didn't you? Why can't you find it in your heart to forgive her? You didn't give us a chance to talk when you walked in on us; you just threw us both out"

Brooke's eyes filled with tears. It was all she ever found herself doing these days.

"What do you expect Lucas?! I go away and come home to find you, the kids and the woman who's made my life so complicated having a 7th Heaven moment together! You lied to me about where you went that night because you went to see Peyton! Then you play hero and deliver her baby today. What's next, you two running to the altar?!"

"I screwed up big time, I know. I should've told you the truth from the start, but I couldn't find myself to do so. I knew you wouldn't be happy and that scared me"

"Just say it Lucas. Say you're leaving me for Peyton"

"What?! You think I'm leaving you for Peyton?!"

"You should."

"Well I'm sorry but I can't do that. Because you see, I'm in love with this woman and her name is Brooke Davis Scott"

"Actions speak louder than words Luke. Saying that you're in love with me is worthless to me"

Lucas shook his head. "I'm telling you from the bottom of my heart. I don't love Peyton and I certainly don't have feelings for her. That's the truth"

"Lucas why are you here? I've heard this stuff from you before"

"I wanna make things right, just give me one last chance to do so."

"Why should I give you one last chance?" You don't deserve it. "

"Because I love you and only you.

"You had your chance. How do you do expect to make things right?"  
"By being honest with you. All the secrets and lies we have I want to clear up and start over"

"What other secrets do you have Lucas? I'm scared to hear them"

Lucas felt his heart racing. This was it – he had to tell her about the kiss he and Peyton had shared earlier that. Lucas took a deep breath and spoke. "After Max was born today…Peyton and I, we kissed."

Brooke froze. This couldn't be happening. Lucas had already kissed Peyton when he wasn't supposed to; he couldn't have done it again. It just wasn't acceptable. Especially not now, when Lucas and Brooke were married.

"You did what?!"

"We kissed. But it didn't mean anything, I swear"

"A kiss always means something" Brooke implied.

"I felt nothing but resentment and embarrassment when I kissed Peyton today. All I was thinking about was kissing you Brooke"

"That's not the point. The point is you kissed her again. Weather or not it meant something to you doesn't' matter to me. It's just wrong, all of it"

"It won't happen again" Lucas promised.

Brooke was way past that. She looked her husband in the eye and said the sentence Lucas didn't see coming. "I think we should split"


	11. The Day Is Done

**Yay for completing 10 chapters! I'm really glad to see the reviews. It's good to know you guys like the story. Are you guys ready for more drama? A major shock is about to come so brace yourselves! **

**Chapter 11 is up, leave lots of reviews!!! **

Chapter 11 – The Day is Done

There was a long silence.

"You don't mean that" Lucas said his hands shaking. He felt like he'd just been stabbed in the back.

"Yeah, I think I do. That's it Lucas, I'm done playing games here." Brooke declared.

"Don't give up on us so easily! We can work through this, I know we can!" Lucas protested.

Brooke shook her head. "It's too late. We're finished. I want out".

"Please Brooke, I'm begging you! If you don't want to do it for me, do it for our children. This is gonna kill them!"

"They'll live with it if I can. There's no way I can be with a man who can't be honest with me and sneaks behind my back. I won't put up with it"

"Do you still love me?" Lucas suddenly asked.

Brooke turned away. She was hoping he wouldn't ask this question tonight. "I do. That's why this sucks even more - because now I need to learn to let you go."

"I love you too Brooke!" Lucas was practically on his knees now begging for any way to prevent this split from happening. Yet it was clear that Brooke had made up her mind up.

"I made my decision and I want to split. I think it's time for you to go now."

Lucas sighed then stood up. For the first time in a long time, tears from his eyes began falling. He had really screwed up, his marriage was basically over. Brooke would never forgive him for what he'd done. Still, he had hopes that she might change her mind. If not tonight, then maybe tomorrow or the day after, or next week or next month.

"I wanna see the kids before I go" Lucas demanded.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. "

"Why not?!"

"Because they're sick. Preston has the chicken pox and Mercedes and Landon got the flu bug."

"It's okay. I just wanna kiss them goodnight."

"Lucas, come some other time-  
"No Brooke. They're my kids too and I wanna see them right now, damn it!" Lucas exclaimed. He and Brooke were already sounding like a bitter divorced couple.

"Fine. Just hurry up and get out of here".

Landon started crying. "That's your call" Brooke threw Lucas the baby monitor and he raced upstairs to the nursery.

Upstairs, Lucas opened the light and lifted Landon out his crib and he immediately stopped crying when he saw his father.

"Hey buddy, you sick?" Lucas asked rocking him lightly.

Landon looked up and held his hand up. Lucas kissed it gently and rocked Landon back to sleep. Brooke stood at the door watching. Lucas laid the baby back in the crib and walked down the hall to Preston's room. He had spots all over his body.

"I can take him to the doctor in the morning" Lucas offered Brooke.

"No that's okay, I'm going to take Mercedes and Landon anyway"

"Don't you have work?"

"I took off for the next few weeks until I figure out what to do"

"You don't have to do that. You can leave them with me at my moms"  
"We'll talk about it" Brooke yawned and led Lucas to Mercedes room.

Lucas planted a kiss on his daughter's head and she opened her eyes sleepily. "Daddy?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep" Lucas whispered putting a blanket over her.

_'Great. Now Mercy's going to think Luke is back from this trip I've been telling her he's on. Time to think of a new lie'_ Brooke thought to herself.

"Good night" Lucas said heading downstairs, hoping Brooke would at least walk him to the door. She didn't and instead headed to their bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Lucas locked the door to the house and went to into his car. "That went well. Nice going Scott" he said aloud, then drove across town back to his mother's house.

Brooke lay in bed, tired. She missed Lucas so much, it hurt. But she had to deal with it. There was no way she could take him back. She cried herself to sleep that night, though tears did nothing. It didn't erase what Lucas had done to her and it didn't erase the feelings she still had for him. Somehow, she would need to learn how to live without him. Then a thought occurred to her – Jake. Did he know about the kiss? Probably not. Brooke knew what she had to do. She had to go see Jake and let him know what had happened. It was time to bust Peyton!

The following morning Brooke headed to the hospital. She was going to go see Jake at the hotel he was staying at, but first she had to see Peyton. Surprisingly, Lucas wasn't there with her. _'He's probably running back from Peyton to Braydin trying to be superman'_ Brooke thought. Peyton was laying on the bed reading pamphlets on newborn care when Brooke stormed into the room.

"You bitch! You kissed him?! What's it going to take to get it in your head Peyton Sawyer?! You're a dead woman now!"

"Are you threatening me?" Peyton asked wide eyed.

"Oh, you're way past the threatened part. You're going to pay for this, I swear to you if it's the last thing I do!"

"You don't deserve Lucas. He's too hot and good for you"

Brooke raised her hand to slap Peyton but Peyton pulled away. "Nurse!" she called.

"You can't hide Peyton. I'm going to find you and make your life a living hell even when Lucas and I get divorced and he runs in your arms. I promise you that"

"You're divorcing him?" Peyton seemed all interested in the conversation now.

"Yeah go throw a party. But you better watch your back" Brooke warned, slamming the door on her way out. She headed to the Hilton to see Jake.

"Can you tell me what room Jake Jagelski is in please?" Brooke asked the receptionist when she reached the hotel.

"1204 ma'am"

"Thanks" Brooke took the elevator up and knocked on the door.

Jake opened it. "Brooke what a nice surprise! i was just heading to the hospital to see Peyt-

Brooke put her hands on Jake's cheek and pulled him into a long, juicy kiss as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. They fell to the bed, making out and after a few moments Jake pulled away. "Whoa Brooke what are you doing?"

"I want you Jake."

"Where is this coming from?"

"If my husband can sneak around with your wife behind our backs, we can do the same" Brooke said unbuttoning Jake's shirt.

"What?" Apparently Jake knew of nothing that was going on.

"I knew it! I knew you didn't know Peyton's been all over Lucas!"

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"Where were you that night when Peyton and Lucas met up at the café?

"I was here sleeping. I was sick that day."

"So you knew they were seeing each other that evening?"

"Yeah. I told Peyton she should go see Lucas''

"Did you tell her she should kiss him again too?"

"She kissed him?!"

"Yeah..Lucas told me himself. They shared a kiss yesterday after he delivered your baby. God knows what they did that first night at the café."

"I don't believe this!"

"I told Lucas last night that I'm finished with him. I wondered if you knew what he and Peyton have been up to so I decided to come tell you myself"

Jake was in total shock. "I don't understand how Peyton could do this to me?!"

"Now you know how I feel." Brooke leaned closer to kiss Jake.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I'm bursting with anger too right now, but do you think sleeping together will fix this?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. But at least it'll take our minds off our cheating spouses." Brooke said, then she lowered her voice and whispered "Don't you want me Jake?"

"Yeah I think I do." Jake replied kissing Brooke's neck. The two of them got hot and heavy…


	12. Regret to Inform

**Author's Note:**

**Whoa so apparently everyone hates me now for having Brake sleep together! Sorry guys but that's where my mind led me to. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy you! I still love you all for the reviews, good or bad )**

Chapter 12- Regret to Inform

About 2 hours later, Brooke Davis Scott woke up in Jake Jagelski's arms. "Oh my god" she said suddenly, jumping out of bed.

"What's wrong?"

"The kids. I gotta take them to the doctor, they're all sick" she put her top on.

Jake stood up and put his shirt back on too. There was a minute of silence, as both Jake and Brooke took some time to take in what had just between them.

"Are you sorry you slept with me?" Brooke asked.

"No, I'm not. I really enjoyed your company. So thanks for coming"

Brooke smiled and kissed Jake on the cheek. "I'll call you later"

Jake watched her go. She was beautiful. He wondered what this meant for them. Did they have a future? It was too early to tell…

As Brooke drove to her house to pick her kids up, she couldn't believe she'd just spent the morning with Jake. Lucas was the only other guy she'd slept with since they got married. _'I'm not going to feel guilty for sleeping with Jake. Lucas and Peyton had this coming.' _ This was huge, but she didn't resent it. It actually made her feel good about herself.

Jake got in his car and made his way to confront Peyton at the hospital. He looked at his phone. There were 6 missed calls from his wife. He was supposed to be there hours ago.

"Hey honey! Finally, you're here! Where've you been?"

Jake walked over to the window and looked out thinking about earlier. "I was with Brooke."

"Oh god, did she threaten to kill you too? I swear, she's so -"

Jake turned around and looked Peyton in the eye. "How could you do it Peyton? How could you kiss Lucas?"

"I'm sorry Jake. We were just in the moment, that's all. He delivered our baby boy!"

"Oh I see. So if Dr.Drake were to deliver Max as planned, would you kiss him too?!

"No! The kiss with, it just happened, that's all.

"No that's not all. Kisses just don't _happen_. I know you still have feelings for Lucas. Admit it."

Peyton looked down. "Yeah, I guess I do"

Jake buried his head in hands. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't know how to. We were so happy and we got married and were about to have Max..."

"You mean after all these years you never got over him"

"I thought I did. I tried to but I couldn't. But I still love you Jake. I wanna be with you"

"I can't be with a woman who still has feelings for another man. It's not happening"

"What do you mean?"

Jake took a deep breath. "I think its time you and I got a divorce Peyton"

"Jake NO!" Peyton refused, tears rolling down her cheeks - as if it would do any good.

"Yes. I'm sorry. We've been down this road before. I'm not taking this path again, there's just no way" Jake stood up and kissed Peyton on the cheek. "Goodbye Peyton"

He left the room and Peyton cried out after him, but he ignored her and went upstairs to see his son.

Meanwhile Lucas arrived to see Braydin. The doctor was examining him when he entered the room.

"Dad! Guess what? I can come home tomorrow!" Braydin announced excitedly.

"Hey that's great to hear! We good to go, doc?" Lucas asked the doctor.

He nodded. "I see great progress in Braydin's recovery. If he promises to take care of himself, I'll let him be released tomorrow morning."

"I'm going to call mom and let her know" Braydin reached over to grab the phone but Lucas stopped him. "Don't call her right now. She's at the doctor with your siblings anyway. You can tell her when she comes by later".

"Okay…"

The truth was, Lucas didn't want Brooke to know just yet. He wanted to treat her the way she was treating him – like a stranger to their kids. Besides, she had the other four right now.

"Um dad mom told me what happened between you guys. Is it true? Are you cheating on her for that Peyton lady?"

Lucas shook his head. "I'm not. I don't know what you're mother told you but it's not true. Well not all of it"

"Then why do you keep seeing Peyton? You know mom doesn't like her so you should stay away from her" Braydin advised.

"I don't need to be told this from anyone – especially not from my 16 year son. So back off"

Braydin closed his eyes. "Jeez dad. Fine. As long as you and mom work things out, it'll be okay. Just talk to her"

'_I did Braydin, I did. I tried my best but it didn't work. Your mother and I are over and now you and your siblings are in for a major shock'_

Later on in the afternoon Lucas decided there was only possible way left to get Brooke back. It was end all ties with Peyton. He went to see her. She was lying on the bed facing the other way. Her pillow was all wet from the tears she had shed since Jake had left.

"Peyton?"

"Lucas, come in." Peyton sat up and wiped her cheek.

"We need to talk" Lucas took a seat by Peyton's bed.

"Jake wants a divorce"

Lucas looked down. "That sucks"

"That sucks? That's all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say Peyton? Both our marriages are over because of a stupid kiss we shared!"

"Yeah Brooke told me. I knew she was no good for you"  
" Just stop! Stop pointing the fingers at her for a minute. Do you realize the consequences we have to face for actions now? My life is over!"

"That's not true Luke. You still have me" Peyton put her hand over Lucas' and he took it back.

"I- I don't want you Peyton. Not like I want Brooke" Lucas confessed.

Peyton was in shock and denial. "You don't want Brooke, you want me. Me and you, were supposed to be together! You know that!"

Lucas shook his head. "I'm sorry if you got that kind of impression from me Peyton. There's just one woman I want to be with and that's my wife. So whatever crazy plans you have in your mind, you need to let them go and live your life. You need to let go"

"I can't Lucas! I won't do it. I'm in love with you and I think you're in love with me too. You're too scared because you don't want to face Brooke with the facts"

"That's not true. I'm not going to give up on my marriage, not yet." Lucas declared. Brooke and I have come too far. I'm not going to let a kiss ruin our relationship. You need to move on Peyton Just forget about me, we can't be friends anymore"

"You'll be sorry Lucas. You'll realize it sooner or later that I'm the one for you. You're a coward!" Peyton exclaimed. Lucas left the room and Peyton started crying again.

That evening, Lucas went to be alone at the River Court. He sat on the bench and his phone rang. It was Brooke.

"Lucas, I think we should tell the kids about us. Maybe tomorrow when Braydin comes home, because I can't keep lying to them about your whereabouts.."

"Fine. I'll pick you up in the morning so we can bring Braydin home. Then we can tell them the truth together." Lucas replied.

Brooke hung up.

"Either that or I'm winning you back tomorrow. Just watch and see Brooke." Lucas said out loud. He put his phone away and watched the sun set behind the river….


	13. Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

**Ahhh I'm sad I'm getting mostly bad reviews now… boo hoo! Okay well here's Chapter 13, hope you like it!**

Chapter 13- Family Matters

_**It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try   
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you   
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew**_

The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart…

Lucas Scott woke up bright and early the following morning thinking about Brooke. He missed holding her and wrapping his arms around her. Ever since he'd come to Karen's, he never got a good night's sleep. All his nights were spent remembering Brooke. The things she said, how she kissed him, the touch of her hand on his face. Everyday without her got harder for him.

It was time to pick Brooke up so they could bring their son home. It was agreed that they would go together so at least Braydin would be happy being released. There would be plenty of time to hurt later, once he and the younger Scotts knew the truth about their parents split.

Lucas pulled up in front of his home and Brooke got in the car looking grim.

"Hey. You could look a little happier, you know. Braydin's coming home!"

"Uh yeah Luke. Tell me something I don't know"

Lucas couldn't wait to tell her the news.

"Okay. I told Peyton I can't be her friend anymore"

"That's nice"

"Yeah. So do you think we could try to work something out?"

Brooke sighed. "We've been through this already. There's nothing you can do or say to fix this Lucas. You still kissed her"

"I know, but all I need is ONE chance Brooke. One chance to prove my love for you, to make you see we can get through this and be the couple we used to be."

"That's one chance too many". Brooke didn't want to hear it. Lucas may have ended his ties with Peyton but that didn't change what had happened. Nothing would ever change it. "We have to tell the kids today. The longer we wait, the more hurt they'll be when they find out."

Lucas heart sank. He had hoped deep down somewhere in that heart of hers, Brooke would just let this whole thing blow over. But that seemed impossible now and Brooke had really made her mind up about it.

Braydin was all ready to go when his parents arrived at hospital. His face lit up seeing Lucas and Brooke walk in together.

"I knew you two would be alright" he smiled.

Lucas looked away. He couldn't take it. "You all ready to go?"

"Ready and waiting. Get me out of here!" Braydin cried. He had to walk on crutches for the next 6 weeks but already he looked like a pro with them.

Brooke signed some papers and soon they were on their way. The ride over was tense and quiet. The closer they reached home, the more nervous Lucas got about breaking the news about the split.

Braydin's brothers and sister were thrilled to see the car pull up. They were all standing outside and were even happier to see Lucas, who was finally here to see his kids awake for once.

"Daddy!" Mercedes ran into her father's arms.

"Oh, I missed you guys so much!" Lucas said hugging his kids.

"We're daddy-napping you from now on" Preston notified.

"Daddy napping?"

"Yup. That means you're never leaving home again!" Mercedes informed pulling Lucas inside the house.

_'That'd be a good rule if your mother made it'. _

"How are you two feeling?"

"Itchy. Chicken pox is no fun!" Preston said scratching his back.

Lucas laughed. "You'll be okay buddy. Just hang in there"

In the living room, the kids were all interested in signing Braydin's cast on his knee. They were so happy, laughing and playing, glad to have their big brother and their father home. Lucas and Brooke sat across each other and watched their kids for a few minutes. This was possibly the last moments they would be sharing as a family. It sucked that they had to ruin the mood. In a short while, everything would be forever changed.

"Okay kids, can I have your attention?" Lucas spoke up after he had gathered up enough courage.

"What's up?" asked Cameron.

"First of all I just want to welcome Braydin home. We missed you and it's great to have you back. Now go to your room, you're grounded!"

"Gee thanks dad, I missed you too!" Braydin grinned. "But way to go, I knew you and mom would work your problems out"

Silence followed.

"You did work your problems out, didn't you?" Braydin asked.

Lucas took a deep breath. "We tried our best…"

" And we want you kids to know that whatever happens, we'll always love you and be there for you no matter what" Brooke chimed in.

The two older Scott boys glanced at each other. Both knew whatever was coming was not going to be good.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Your mother and I have thought a lot about this and we decided that we're going to split up. I'm leaving home"

"No! You can't! You just got back!" Mercedes cried tears falling from her eyes.

"I have to, pumpkin…" Lucas wiped Mercedes cheek.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to be staying at Grandma Karen's house until I can find a place of my own. But you guys can come visit me whenever you want, okay?"

"This is so fcked up!" Braydin exclaimed. He stood up and threw one of his crutches to the floor.

"Watch your language young man" Lucas warned.

Braydin left the living room and Cameron immediately followed him, stomping upstairs to their room.

"Boys get back here!" Brooke called after them but they didn't listen.

Lucas sighed and held his little girl on his nap. Across from them on the other sofa, Brooke held Preston close and stroked his brown hair.

"Why do mommies and daddies split?" Mercedes asked.

Brooke shot Lucas a look that said '_You answer this one'_

"For all kinds of different reasons. Sometimes they don't agree on the same thing or one of them makes a mistake that they can't take back. So it's best to separate and not live together anymore." Lucas explained.

"Will you still love mommy when you leave?" asked Preston.

"Yes, I will." Lucas promised and stared at his wife, then said to himself _'Or as Nathan and Haley like to say, 'Always and forever'_

Brooke tried not to make eye contact with Lucas too much, but that wasn't easy considering the fact that he was sitting directly across from her. Ever since she slept with Jake, she couldn't find herself to look Lucas in the eye. It was eating her up inside. She knew she had to tell him what had happened or it would ultimately kill her.

After comforting and assuring the younger kids that everything would be okay and that they would still see their father, Brooke sent them upstairs.

"You guys are still sick. You need to rest so you can get better fast. Especially you, kiddo" Brooke said rubbing Preston's chicken poxed back.

"Bye kids. I love you, be good for mommy okay? I'll call you tonight" Lucas promised.

Preston and Mercedes nodded sadly, hugged their father goodbye and disappeared upstairs.

Lucas stood up. "Glad that's' over. I gotta go. I'm looking at some apartments this afternoon".

''_I can't take it anymore. It's now or never'_ Brooke thought to herself. She got up and off the couch, heart racing. The reality about what happened between her and Jake was killing her inside.

"Lucas wait. Before you go there's something you should know about"

"Spill it"

Brooke turned her back to her husband and looked at their photo on the wall. She didn't have the strength to tell him the truth. "You don't want me back Lucas. You never will"

"No, you're wrong. I told you I'm willing to try if you are. I know we have a lot of work to do but I'll do anything to fix this." Lucas put his hand on Brooke's shoulder and she turned around to face him.

"After you told me you kissed Peyton I went to see Jake"

"Yeah, I know you told him about me and Peyton, and it's fine. Heck, you saved me the trouble from telling him. I'm just surprised he hasn't hunted me down yet!"

"Yeah but Jake and I – we didn't just talk. I was furious and so was he and we ended up..."

"Ended up, what?"

"I slept with Jake, Lucas"

Silence. Then Lucas burst out laughing. "No you didn't! But that's a good one!'"

Brooke's chin quivered. "It's true"

Lucas froze. Brooke and Jake, together in bed? It wasn't possible. Suddenly he felt lightheaded and dizzy and he felt sharp pain in his heart.

Brooke stood close to Lucas and watched his face turn pale white. All of a sudden he clutched his chest and fell to his knees, then to the floor unconscious.

"Lucas? Lucas!! Oh my god!" Brooke grabbed the phone and dialed 911…


	14. I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the great reviews on 13!**

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting for the new chapter. ..But it's up now so read and leave more reviews!**

**Love ya!**

Chapter 14 – I Hate You

The operator on the line promised the ambulance would be there in 3 minutes, no more. It was the longest 3 minutes of Brooke's life. She sat on the floor with Lucas' head in her lap, sobbing. His skin color was so white now that he looked like a ghost. "Oh god, what have I done?!" Brooke cried. The kids had heard their mother's frantic cries for help and came running downstairs watching in horror.

"Mom?! What happened to dad?"¨ Braydin exclaimed.

"He collapsed! Lucas wake up, please!! Brooke slapped her husband on his face hoping for a response but nothing happened.

"Did you call for help?"

"Yes Braydin they're on their way!" Brooke shouted.

Cameron led his terrified little brother and sister back upstairs, away from all the chaos. There was no need for them to see their helpless father lying unconscious on the floor or for them to see their mother cry her heart out of fear.

Finally the ambulance arrived, lifting Lucas on a stretcher and putting an oxygen mask on him. Braydin grabbed his mother's purse and cell phone off the table and handed it to her on her way out. Brooke sat by Lucas in the ambulance, holding his hand tightly while the paramedics did all they could to save Lucas.

2 doctors met them in the Emergency Entrance at Tree Hill Hospital. "We're taking him straight to the operating room" they informed. Brooke ran after them, but a nurse stopped her and led her to the waiting room. You'll have to wait here for now, ok ma'am?"

Jake happened to be walking through the emergency area of the hospital when he saw Brooke crying. He quickly sat by her side. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"It's Lucas. He collapsed. They're operating on him right now"

"Oh Brooke I'm so sorry" Jake rubbed her back trying to comfort her, but it did no good for her. All she wanted to feel was the touch of Lucas' hand, nobody else's.

"If he doesn't make it through this, I'm gonna be the one to blame."

"No you won't"

"Yes I will be Jake! He fainted right after I told him what happened between us. It was too much for his heart to take. I know him better than anyone else and I should've known that!"

Jake had forgotten all about Lucas HCM condition. "You didn't mean for this to happen. You were just trying to be honest with him, and that's the important thing. How and why Lucas fell is not your fault.

After what seemed like a lifetime, 2 doctors finally met Brooke in the waiting room. "Mrs. Scott? Your husband is in stable condition for now. Can you clarify if he has any specific health problems that we should know about?"

"He's an HCM patient. He's been one for over 15 years now"

" Hmmm that explains a lot" The doctor said looking at some charts. "The symptoms he suffered can be mistaken for a heart attack since they are so similar. But we'll have to run more tests just to make sure."

"He's going to be okay, right?"

"I can't make any promises but were going to monitor him closely and try to get his heart rate in control. It seems he went into a major shock and were having a little difficulty pulling him out of it."

'_He definitely went into a shock. Who wouldn't after learning their wife slept with someone else? _ Brooke thought.

"He's being taken to a room upstairs.. I'll make sure you can see him once he's there" the doctor told Brooke. She nodded and thanked him and he walked away.

'He's going to be fine Brooke" Jake assured.

Brooke wanted to be alone at the moment and secretly of wished Jake would leave, but she didn't know how tell him to go away.

"Are you going be alright or do you want me to stay with you?" Jake asked.

"I'm going to be fine. You should go"

"Okay if you need anything, don't hesitate to call" Jake hugged Brooke and walked away.

"Mrs. Scott, you can come be with your husband now"

"_Soon to be ex-husband"_

Brooke walked in to the room. There lay Lucas, still unconscious and pale faced. Brooke's hands were shaking as she neared him. She put her hand through his fingers and lay beside him in bed. "Wake up Lucas. I'm not leaving until you talk to me. I'm so sorry" she whispered into his ear.

Back at the house, the kids were trying to figure out what had happened to their father and wondered if he would be okay.  
"Well this welcome back party is just great!" Braydin said sarcastically sitting in the nursery with the other kids.

The phone rang in the hallway. By the time Cameron got to it, it had stopped ringing and the message tone beeped. It was Haley James Scott, Lucas' sister in law and Nathan's wife. They lived in California, where Nathan played for the Los Angeles Lakers.

"Brooke? I guess you're not there. Well anyway Lucas told me about everything. I'm so sorry. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you okay? Oh and don't worry, I know you slept with Jake and I have to say I'm shocked but I can understand why you did it. We'll talk more later, give me a call back okay? Love ya, bye".

Cameron stood by the phone in shock. Did his aunt Haley just mention something about his mother sleeping with Jake?! It couldn't be true.

"Cam, who was it?" Braydin asked

"Aunt Haley"

"Does she know about dad?"

"No. I – you gotta hear the message yourself. I can't-" Cameron was so shocked he couldn't even speak. Braydin played the message and listened. When it was done he stared at the machine for a few seconds

"Mom would never do that. She would never sleep with another man" he refused to believe it out loud but something inside told him it could be true.

"Braydin don't you get it? This is why mom and dad have been at each other's throats! Because Mom cheated on dad!"

"Shut up Cam. Just _Stop saying that_" the thought of it was making Braydin sick.

"Believe what you want." Cameron said to his brother then walked away.

Brooke woke up sometime later, beside Lucas. He was still out cold. Karen appeared in the doorway horrified.

"Oh gosh"

"It's okay Karen. He'll be fine"

"How did this happen?"

Brooke froze. She couldn't tell Karen about what she'd done. Not now. "They're running some tests. It was probably the HCM"

"I'll stay with him now. You should go home to the kids" Karen stated.

_'I can't Karen. I have to stay with my husband so I can be here when he wakes up and beg for his forgiveness '_

"Okay. Call me if he wakes up". Brooke said. She kissed Lucas on the forehead gently and drove home.

Meanwhile, Peyton was getting ready to leave the hospital with her son. Before she left though, she had to get something. She made her way to the medicine room and grabbed painkillers. An entire stock that none knew she had.

Peyton looked down at her baby boy. "It's just going to be me and you now, Max. Once we're home, what do you say you and I get ready for our first big adventure? You want that?"

Peyton grabbed a notepad from the drawer and wrote down:

TARGET: SCOTT KIDS

Beneath that, she drew a picture of an ambulance and wrote 911.

"They're mine now! Your hear that Lucas? Brooke? You kids are in my hands now!" Peyton called out incase one of them happened to be standing outside the hospital room. She let out an evil laugh.

The nurse walked in and smiled. "Are you two ready to go home?"

"Yes we are.''

"Mr. Jagelski is waiting outside."

The nurse wheeled Peyton and the baby out. Since she and Jake were no longer a couple, she would be staying at the house her father Larry had left her. Jake was being nice enough to drop them off at Larry's house but he was only doing it for his son.

"What's with the smirk, Peyton?" asked Jake putting the baby in the car seat and helping Peyton into the backseat.

"Nothing". Peyton replied. The truth was, inside that crazy mind of hers, Peyton had thought of a brilliant plan that involved Lucas and Brooke's children, and she couldn't wait to put it into action. It was time for revenge…

When Brooke got home, the 3 younger kids were all asleep. Braydin was upstairs blasting music on his headphones, something he did when he wanted to exclude himself from the rest of the world and Cameron was sitting in the living room, waiting anxiously for some news.

"Hey. Your dad is okay. He's still unconscious but the doctors are hopeful" Brooke informed, throwing her keys down on the table.

Cameron looked away. He couldn't even look his mother in the eye. "Nice going mom. Nearly giving dad a heart attack, that's just sweet" He barely got upset but this killed him and he was not keeping his anger and bitterness inside anymore.

"Cameron-"

"What the hell?! Did you even think of us?!! How could you do something like that?!"

"It's none of your business!" Brooke screamed, frustrated and annoyed that her son knew the truth.

"It _is_ my business! It's everyone's business who lives in this house!"

"Our problems don't concern you so you need to stay out of it. And I don't care how angry you are but you are not raising your voice at me. Not in my house" Brooke said sternly.

"You mean dad's house. The one you threw him out of remember?!"

"Go to your room!" Brooke ordered her son.

"I will if it means I'm away from you. I hate you!" Cameron stood up and ran upstairs.

Brooke's eyes filled with tears. It was the first time any of her kids had said they hated her, and she didn't like the sound of it at all…the day had just gone from bad to worse.


	15. Cutters

**Author's Note:**

**I don't know where I'm going with this story anymore. Sigh. Leave reviews.**

Chapter 15 - Cutters

Brooke checked in on the three younger kids. She didn't even bother to see Braydin. After the whole ordeal with Cameron she was almost scared to see what Braydin would do or say about it all and figured she better leave him alone for now. If he wanted to talk he would come find her himself. Besides, his first day back at home had gone bad enough – first his parents announcing their split and then his father being rushed to the hospital. The last thing a hurting teenager needed was to be yelling at his mother.

Brooke played Haley's message on the machine and sighed, realizing that was how Cameron had known what she had done. _'Oh Hales. Did you have to mention me sleeping with Jake on the answering phone? I have 5 kids in the house, you know_

She dialed the James-Scott house. Allie, Nathan and Haley's eldest kid answered and she delighted to hear her cool aunt Brooke on the phone. Obviously she didn't know what her mother knew.

"Is your mom there hon?"

"Yes she is." Allie called for Haley and a few seconds later she came on the line.

"Hey Brooke! Did you get my message?"

"Yeah I did.

"Why do you sound so depressed?" Haley asked.

"Haley, Lucas is in the hospital. I told him about me and Jake and he just fell to the floor." Brooke informed.

Haley gasped. "Is he alright?!"

"He should be fine but he's unconscious right now. I'm waiting for him to wake up before I go see him again"

"So is it true? You guys are really splitting?"

"Yeah, we are. It's for the best. I just hope he wakes up soon. We have some unfinished business to take care of"

"Brooke I'm so sorry.

"Haley, your one of my best friends. Tell me honestly what you think about all of this.

"Well first of all I have to say, Lucas was a jerk for kissing Peyton AGAIN. But you didn't help the situation by sleeping with Jake. He's going to have a really hard time forgiving you for that. I just hope you can work something out. Have you talked to Jake again?"

"I saw him for a bit when I was waiting on Lucas.

"So uh..are you guys together?"

"No. I don't' know. We haven't talked about it, but I'm not really sure that I want Jake like that anyway. I mean I ran into his arms after Lucas told me about his kiss with Peyton, and it felt really good to see that he cared. I guess it's because we can relate to each other. He's hurting right now too."

"I'm sure he is. But what about you and Lucas? Have you discussed the future with each other? You need to get your priorities straight for your kids."

"My kids hate me Haley. They think this is all my fault. Just watch them all want to leave me here for Lucas."

"They don't hate you. They don't know what to expect and all of this is a lot for them to take in. Just give them some time. And I don't think you're the one to blame for everything. Next time I see Lucas I'm going to whip him! He should have told you about Peyton earlier. It's just as much his fault as it as yours."

Haley was right. Brooke felt good after talking to her sister in law. She spoke to Haley for a long time and when she hung up she felt a lot better. Finally, it seemed like SOMEONE was on her side. It felt nice to hear that regardless of what the kids or anyone else thought. She wasn't going to be one of those insecure women who admitted everything was their fault, because Lucas was the one who stirred things up.

Brooke's cell rang. It was Karen. "Lucas is up"

"Has he asked for me?"

"No but I know you wanted me to call you when he woke up"

"Yeah I'll be there in a bit". Brooke hung up and drove back to the hospital

When she entered the room, Lucas' eyes were closed.

"I'll wait outside" Karen said leaving.

Brooke sat down. "Hey"

"What are you doing?"

"You're in the hospital. You collapsed on the living room floor, remember?"

It took him a minute to remember and when he did, Lucas put his hand over his heart and opened his eyes. "I know where I am and I definitely know why I ended up here"

"How are you feeling?"

"Get out of here"

"Lucas please, I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be..." Brooke began.

"Tell me that I'm dreaming Brooke. That this is all just one big nightmare. You slept with one of my best pals, not even a day after finding out his wife kissed me. Did you ever even love me?!"

"Of course I did!"

Lucas took a deep breath. "Look I know that rebuilding my friendship with Peyton without you knowing was the wrong thing to do. But being married, I would NEVER sleep with her or with any other woman for that matter. What were you thinking Brooke?! "

"I wasn't _thinking._ That's why I regret it so much! I guess what I wanted to do was hurt you like you hurt me. Making love to Jake wasn't my intention but it happened"

"But it happened. What you did with Jake, it made me realize one thing. You never really cherished what we had. Our relationship is a lie to you, a joke."

"It's not Lucas! I was just so angry about you and Peyton! Jake was upset too and we were both feeling so vulnerable and hurt that we didn't think before acting. It just kind of happened."

"You used sex as a way to get back at me and Peyton. That's not the kind of woman I thought you were"

Brooke had no answer for that statement. No right answer, at least. Lucas was right. This wasn't something the kind of woman she was. Now, standing before him, she felt weak and ashamed of who she had become. One careless mistake had changed everything.

"Okay I know what I did was really bad, but what about you, huh? Kissing Peyton is just as bad as me sleeping with someone else.

"No, it's not. It's a big mistake but I would never take Peyton or any other woman to bed with a wedding ring on my finger. Oh, and I don't know if I told you or not, but it was Peyton who kissed me. I was just going for a kiss on the cheek but she went for the lips. Not me, Peyton.

"You know what Brooke? It's funny, but I'm so much more disappointed with you than I am angry. You've given me a whole new perspective and whole other side that I never saw of you.

"Okay but you never officially apologized for kissing Peyton"

"I was practically on my knees! – almost like you are at the moment. But now it's my turn to reject."

"If you can forgive me somehow, I'll forgive you" Brooke stated.

Lucas shook his head. "You're not getting out of this so easily. This one has caused a lot of damage. Get out of here Brooke. I don't even want to look at you. Just go home". Lucas looked away in the other direction and waited for Brooke to leave.

At Larry's house Jake was helping Peyton and Max get settled in. Peyton made her way to the bathroom and found the stock of painkillers she had stolen from the medicine room at the hospital. She took 4 tablets, then met Jake by the door, who was getting ready to leave.

"Jake can we talk again? You didn't even listen to what I had to say. I still think we can work this out somehow"

"No Peyton, we can't. You're still hung up on Lucas. How can we be happy together like that? How can I wake up next to you every morning knowing that? It' can't work like that."

"I can let Lucas go" Peyton suggested

"I'm not having this conversation again" Jake sighed.

"I love you Jake"

"I need to go. I'll check in on you and Max tomorrow" Jake said getting ready to leave.

_'No you won't because we won't be here!'_ Peyton thought to herself.

After Brooke was gone, the doctor walked in. "Mr. Scott, how are we doing?"

"You tell me doc. What did my test results show? It wasn't a heart attack, was it?"

"No, it wasn't. Initially when they bought you in, we thought it was. But then your wife informed us that you are an HCM patient. The symptoms are very similar to the heart attack ones so we were a little confused. But it really was just the HCM. With your heart condition, you wouldn't be able to survive if you ever had a heart attack."

"What do I need to do?"

"Take your medications. I understand you stopped taking them. Why is that?"

Lucas looked down. That evening that Brooke had kicked him out was that same day his medicine has finished and he had never gotten a refill, but he couldn't tell the doctor that.

"I have a lot going on and I guess I just forgot to keep up with my meds".

"Well that shouldn't happen again, you could've died you know? You need to take the medicine strictly as prescribed or next time you could lose your life . And that shock you went to, that was almost uncontrollable for the first few minutes, but thankfully we were able to get you out of it. What caused it?"

"News. Bad news. Family stuff" Lucas said feeling sick to his stomach just thinking about Brooke in bed with another man.

"Sorry to hear that. You really don't need any more shocks or surprises though, okay? It's not good for your heart at all."

"But I'm fine right?"

"Yes you are. But I wanna keep you for another night just for observation. If you're feeling good in the morning, you can go home"

Lucas nodded. "Thanks doc".

At home, Braydin Scott stood in front of the mirror staring at himself. Everything was so messed up in his life right now. The accident effects were killing him. His back pain was acting up and he could barely walk down the hallway without having Cam help him. He was also off the Ravens for the remainder of the season and he'd just learned his mother slept with another man. Braydin stared at his body, covered with cuts and bruises all over.

"A little more couldn't hurt" he said out loud.

He searched the cabinet, found a blade and opened it. Slowly, he started cutting his wrist...

It started bleeding out but the funny thing was he couldn't feel any pain. He watched the blood drip down the sink.

"Braydin I gotta take a shower, so hurry -" Cameron stopped as he walked in on to find his brother with the blade.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I left the blade open by accident and cut myself."

"Why aren't you cleaning it up?"

"I am"

"Well let me get you something for it-"

"NO. Don't. I mean – it's not as bad as it looks." Braydin firmly stated.

"Yeah we'll you've bled enough for a lifetime so you better clean that up" Cameron said tossing a towel to his brother.

Braydin opened the blade again and held it by his throat, about to run it through.

"BRAYDIN STOP!"


	16. Broken Heart

Chapter 16 – Broken Heart

**Author's Note: Blah!**

Cameron grabbed the blade from his brother's hands.

"What's going on with you man? I know you're mad about everything that's been happening but hurting yourself isn't going to do anything"

"Relax bro. I'm not going to kill myself" Braydin said.

Cameron wasn't sure about that. This wasn't the first time he'd attempted to do so, after all.

"You need help"

"No I don't. You better not tell mom or dad about this. Just stop worrying about me. I don't need to be looked after you or anyone else for that matter'". Braydin declared. He stumbled with his crutches and limped out the bathroom. Cameron sighed and cleaned the blood off the sink so his mother wouldn't see it when she got home.

Driving back from the hospital, Brooke didn't feel like going home just yet. The affects of Brooke's actions were beginning to sink in. She didn't know if and when Lucas would ever forgive her and what the future held for them but one thing she knew for sure was that she had to get things straight with Jake and see where he stood on this whole situation. So once again, she went to the hotel to see Jake, but this time with clearer intentions. Jake was shirtless when he opened the door and was quite surprised to see Brooke.

"Hey. What's going on?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you"

"Sure, come on in"

"Um..maybe you should put your shirt on" Brooke suggested, feeling a lot more uncomfortable then she did the last time she was there. She tossed him his shirt.

Jake nodded and put it on, then sat down next to her on the bed. "How's Lucas?"

"Furious with me. He didn't even want to look at me and asked me to leave"

"It's okay. I'm here for you Brooke"

Brooke took a deep breath. As much as she liked that Jake could understand her pain, she knew she couldn't be with him.

"Jake we can't do this. Even if Lucas and I ever get back together- which we probably won't- I don't think that you and I could be together."

Jake was slightly disappointed but knew he had it coming. Still, he was curious to know why Brooke felt the way she did.

"Why is that?"

"For two reasons. One, I can't do that to my kids. I can't keep hurting them and pushing them away like I've already done. My boys – Braydin and Cam know what happened with us and I don't think they'll ever forgive me for it. The other reason is because I don't like the person I've become. Lucas was unfaithful to me, but sleeping with you for revenge was the wrong thing to do. It's not the kind of role model I want to be for my kids." Brooke stated.

Jake sat quiet for a moment. Brooke was right. Good thing Jenny didn't know what he had done. He still had to make that dreadful call to his daughter and let her know about his pending divorce with Peyton. What would she do if she learned he'd slept with Brooke?

"It's nothing personal or anything against you. It's I'm not happy with what I did"

"Why? Because Lucas isn't? Don't do this to yourself. Why are you feeling guilty for your actions when Lucas isn't feeling sorry for his?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because of the kids. All my decisions revolve around them and I can't be making the wrong ones anymore. I've caused enough heartache and disappointment already. If Lucas wants to be with Peyton, he might as well be. I just don't want to be that bitchy revengeful girl I was in high school. I'm a mother and I can't afford to ruin my reputation anymore."

"I get it Brooke, and I'm totally cool with your decision. You sound like a responsible parent that I know you are. I think we should go back to being friends."

"Thanks for understanding Jake." Brooke stood up and then headed for the door.

"Brooke one question"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Lucas ever going to get through this?"

Brooke shrugged. "Probably not. It's for the best though. We've hit a lot of bumpy roads lately and I think this split is what we need. We need some time to figure things out. We need some time apart".

Lucas lay in his hospital bed, in a daze. Karen had bought that picture of him and Brooke with their kids and set it beside on the side table. Lucas picked it up and threw it against the window in anger and frustration and the glass broke.

Madison walked in to see her brother.

"Hey Luke"

"Maddie"

"How's your heart?"

"Broken" he replied, staring at the shattered glass pieces on the floor.

Maddie nodded sadly. This made her so sad. She loved her brother so much and hated to see them him so miserable and lonely but she knew he had this coming.

"Um, I know about the kiss you shared with Peyton"

"Oh god here it comes" Lucas slumped in the bed.

Maddie sympathized. "I'm not going to start bashing you, but I have to say I knew this split was going to be bad"

"I can live with the split. I can't live with the fact that my wife slept with Jake Jagelski"

"What?"

"Yes it's true. Brooke and Jake slept together. She told me herself"  
"Wow. That's so – not like Brooke"

"Your telling me. God, how could she do something like that? I know she was angry about me and Peyton but she blew it.""

"Well maybe now you guys are even. Maybe you can talk it through and start all over."

Lucas shook his head. " I can't do that right now.

"Come on Lucas. Don't give up. I know this is really bad but understand where Brooke's coming from. You both made mistakes you can take back and work through. I know you can do that for your family."

"Maddie it's just not that simple. You know, there was time when I could forgive and forget but that time has come and gone. Now Brooke has to face the consequences for her actions. I cant be with her if she can't even realize that she just made the biggest mistake of her life. I'm not going to be that guy that says 'everything's okay' and have her run back into my arms. Though I have to admit, I want that so badly. I want Brooke back but I need to fight those feelings for now"

Once she was home, Brooke gave Landon his bottle when Mercedes walked into the nursery with a question. "Mommy now that daddy's not going to be living here anymore, does that mean we wont see him that much?"

"No baby. You will see him, I promise you that. Your daddy will always love you and your brothers no matter what happens and I will never keep you away from him." Brooke vowed her little girl. That was the truth. Lucas was a devoted father and he deserved to remain in his children's lives, even though Brooke was beginning to believe that she'd be fine with him being in hers.

The following morning Brooke went to see Lucas, even though she knew he wouldn't want to see her. She still felt obligated to check up on him to make sure he was doing okay. She decided to make the kids happy; she'd invite Lucas to the house that afternoon, once he was released from Tree Hill General Hospital. However, Lucas had other plans in mind. He was signing forms and getting ready to leave with Karen when Brooke arrived at the hospital.

"Lucas, do you want to stop by the house? The kids have been asking about you constantly and they'd be happy to see you" Brooke informed.

"I'd love to see them too- and I will- but I really don't feel like going to the house. Send them to my moms" Lucas suggested.

Brooke nodded. "I'll drop them off in an hour" she agreed, but little did she know that by the end of that day, the life of her children would be stake…

Peyton Sawyer drove to the Davis-Scott residence. She pulled the car in the driveway, opened the glove compartment in her car and took 6 pills. She was now addicted to them and they were making her go crazy. Leaving baby Max strapped in his car seat, she got out of the car and pounded on the door. Cameron opened it, surprised.

"Mrs. Jagelski! My dad's not here -"

"Where are they? Where are the squirts?" Peyton asked letting herself in looking everywhere.

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions kid! Just tell me where they are!" Peyton yelled.

"Downstairs in the den" Cameron said shaking.

Peyton stormed downstairs. Landon was asleep in his bouncer and Preston and Mercedes were putting together a puzzle.

"Hi guys." Peyton said sweetly.

"Hi Mrs. Jagelski"

"It's a nice day. You wanna go outside and play?" Peyton asked.

Preston shook his head. "We can't. We're both sick and our mommy said we have to stay inside"

"I know but it's okay. I'm going to take you to your daddy!"

"Really? Okay! " Preston and Mercedes said standing up.

Peyton yanked Landon out of his bouncer and he started crying, disturbed from his nap.

"Cameron guess what, we're going to see daddy! Mrs. Jagelski's taking us to him!" an excited Mercedes informed her brother.

"Yeah, everyone get in the car." Peyton ordered.

Preston and Mercedes ran out the door.

"We're not going. You can't make us" Cameron stated and held out for his brother but Peyton pulled back.

"Oh yeah? You have 10 seconds to get in the car. Or else.." Peyton reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a gun, aiming it to Cameron...


	17. Lost

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sick of all the bashing. If you have a problem with my story here's a suggestion – don't read it!**

**For all of you who left good reviews, thank you for them!! Love you for it! Keep reviewing…**

Chapter 17 - Lost

"Okay, okay we'll go with you! Just put the gun down!" a nervous Cameron headed out the door.

"Wait where's the other one?" Peyton asked

She meant Braydin. "Upstairs"

"Take me to him"

"Are you going to take this gun off my head?" asked Cameron.

"Not until you take me to Lucas Jr." Peyton answered.

Cameron led Peyton upstairs. What the hell was wrong with this woman? She had seemed like any normal person until now. Crazy woman.

Braydin was in his room with the door closed. He stood by his window with the blade once again. Something about it captivated him. He really hoped Cameron wouldn't rat him out. Neither Lucas and Brooke wouldn't be too pleased to hear what he had tried to do. Yet again, he used the blade again, this time running it through his finger. Drips of blood fell on the wooden floor. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Cameron, with Peyton still holding the gun to his head.

Braydin looked up in surprise and slid his finger in his pocket, hoping he wouldn't get caught again. "What the fck?!" he cried when he saw the gun on his brother's head.

"Get in the car" Peyton ordered.

"What are you doing?!"

"I can't tell you that right now. You're going to do what I say or you're all dead. I mean that" Peyton informed.

_'Please Braydin don't say anything to make this psycho do something crazy to us. Just follow orders'_ Cameron prayed silently.

But of course Braydin was tough and did the opposite of what Cameron hoped he would. He shouted. "Get the hell out of our house!"

"Do you want to watch your brother die?!" Peyton screamed.

Braydin grabbed his crutches and did as he was told. What did this woman want?

The Scott kids piled into the big white mini-van. Peyton stepped on the accelerator and sped away from the house. The affect of her pills were sinking in. She could feel her palms sweating and her head was throbbing as she pulled on the highway, driving 80 miles per hour.

'Where are we going?" Mercedes asked.

"Away from Tree Hill!"

"You said you were taking us to our daddy!" Preston exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I lied" Peyton said.

"Bitch!" Braydin shouted.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Cameron inquired.

"Blame your parents. Lucas had me fooled this whole entire time, acting like he still liked me and then he just shut me out of his life. Now they're both going to suffer the consequences!"

"How could he like you if he's married to our mom, you idiot?!" Braydin screamed.

"Being married means nothing if you don't wanna be with the person!" Peyton cried. "Until Lucas realizes were supposed to be together, you're staying with me, all of you!"

Meanwhile Brooke returned to the house. She opened the door and found that there was complete silence. That was unusual in the house.

"Kids? I'm home"

She put her purse and keys down and made her way upstairs to the nursery. Landon wasn't in his crib. Hmmm. She checked all the other rooms but no one was there. _'They must be in the den'_ she thought to herself so she went back down to check but they were gone. Where could they be? There was only one possible answer – they must have already gone to visit Lucas at Karen's house. She dialed her mother in laws house.

" Hey Karen. Are the kids there?"

"No. I thought you were going to bring them by?"

"Yeah I was supposed to, but they're not here which is strange. I wonder where they went"

"Wait 10 minutes and see if they turn up. Otherwise give me a call back"

"Okay" Brooke hung up the phone and tried to keep her cool. There was no need to panic. She waited patiently and searched the backyard, and then decided to check the entire house again. In Braydin and Cameron's room she walked to the window when she suddenly noticed blood on the wind sill. Brooke gasped and leaned back slumping down against the bed. Hands shaking, she managed to dial Lucas' cell phone.

"Hello?" he answered groggily. He sounded as if he were sleeping.

"Lucas! Oh my god" Brooke started crying as she looked at the blood

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas sat up in bed, wide awake now.

"The kids! They're gone, all 5 of them!"

"What do you mean, they're gone?"

"I just came home to an empty house. I don't know where they are! And there's blood in the boys room!"

"I'll be right over. Just try and stay calm okay? " Lucas changed back into his jeans that were on the floor and sped to the house.

Brooke hung up with Lucas so she could call the police to let them know the kids were missing. They came right away and began asking questions.

"Who was with the kids?"

"I left my two older sons in charge. Braydin and Cameron"

"Did they take a car?"

"No, they couldn't have, it's still parked here. My eldest son was in an accident and can't even drive for the next few months, so that's out of the question…"

One of the officers took some notes and nodded. "We'll report all the information you just gave us to the station and put together a search party, but by law we can't report them as lost for at least 48 hours. Can you give me a full description of each of your children? "

"Braydin's 16. He's in crutches, just getting over a car accident. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, he's tall. Cameron's 14 and has brown hair and is a little shorter than Braydin. Preston is 6 and he has the chicken pox! He also has short brown hair and is a little small for his age. Mercedes is the only girl and has brunette hair to her shoulder. She has her ears pierced and is 4 years old. And Landon is the baby. He's 6 months and has blonde hair and blue eyes" Brooke described, wiping tears of fear from her eyes.

"Thank you ma'm. We'll do everything we can to find the kids and bring them safely. I'm going to need some photos of them"

Lucas rushed into the house just then, grabbing a photo of the five kids off the wall and handed it to the officer.

"Here's the most recent one." Lucas said.

"Thank you. We'll be back shortly" the officers left.

Brooke put her hand over her face and stood up. "I don't understand. Where are they Lucas? How could they just disappear?"

"I don't know, but they'll be home in no time, safe and sound. I promise you that" Lucas vowed.

For the first time in weeks, Brooke embraced Lucas and they indulged in a warm, comforting hug. It seemed like all the problems they'd encountered this past week didn't exist for now.

"Do you think they were so angry about us that they ran away?" Brooke asked .

"It's a definite possibility. They were pretty upset – but they couldn't have gone too far." Lucas replied.

"This is all our fault. Our stupid marital problems got them rebelling. It's getting late and cold out. They need to come home now!" Brooke broke down.

Lucas held Brooke close to him. "I'm going to find them. I'm going to bring our kids home"

"No you can't. You need to rest. Besides, the police said they're going to organize a search party"

Lucas was uncertain about that. Search parties were so lame to him. "Brooke I'm not going to sit here doing nothing. I need to look for them! What good is waiting here going to do?"

"I know that doesn't seem too helpful but you just released from the hospital. Remember what the doctor said, you need all the rest you can get. You won't be getting any if your out working up that heart of yours"

Lucas sighed. Brooke was right. For now, he had to play the waiting game. He had to remain calm and be strong for himself, but even more so for Brooke. Lucas hated seeing the mother of his kids in pain and fear and sat close by her side on the sofa, waiting and praying for safe return of their children…


	18. Amber Alert

**Author's Note:**

**As you can probably tell, I'm not a big fan of Peyton and that's why I chose to make her the villain in this story. It might seem like she would never kidnap the kids, but I'm using her pill addiction and being dumped by both Jake and Lucas as mine (and Peyton's) excuse for that. So bear with me please! And remember, this is just FICTION.**

**Special thanks to brucasforever for your suggestions. You practically read my mind lol, but also gave me better ideas.**

**On that note, chapter 18 is now up. Enjoy reading and leave reviews!! **

**xoxo**

Chapter 18 – Amber Alert

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so**_

_**Seems like its been forever that you've been gone**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so**_

_**Seems like its been forever that you've been gone**_

_**Please come back home**_

The evening dragged on. With each passing minute, things got more tense and serious. The 10:00 local news began with the anchors informing the general public with an alert about the missing Scott kids.

"We began tonight with an Amber Alert issued in our area. Tree Hill Police Department are asking for your help in any information regarding five children of the Scott family, who were reported missing late this afternoon. They range from age 6 months through 16 years, and were last seen at their home. Their mother, Brooke Scott came home to find them missing. If you have any information or have seen these kids, you are requested to contact THPD right away…"

The reporter went on to give the contact number and the picture of the kids that Lucas had given the police earlier appeared on the screen. Brooke shut the TV off. She couldn't watch this. It hurt too much.

A short while later, the doorbell rang. Every time that happened, both Lucas and Brooke jumped up hoping it was the kids, but all evening it had either been the police, news reporters, or Karen.

Brooke started getting off the sofa to get the door but she was suddenly taken aback. She felt nauseous and closed her eyes. Lucas put his hand on her knee. "Hey. You okay?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. Just feeling a little dizzy"

"You haven't eaten anything. Want me to make you a sandwich or something?"

Brooke shook her head. "No. I can't eat right now."

The bell rang again. "I'll get that, and then I'm going to get you some food. You look like you're about to pass out"

Lucas made his way to the front door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Jake there.

"What do you want Jake?"

"I need to see Brooke"

"We're in a middle of a crisis here. Come back another time" Lucas started shutting the door on Jake but Brooke came from behind and opened it.

"Jake. Come in" she shot Lucas a look and led Jake inside, back to the living room. Lucas looked away in disgrace. He had almost forgotten about Brooke and Jake until now.

Jake sat across from Brooke and Lucas in the living room.

"What's up?" Brooke asked.

"I was driving back from Larry's house when I heard about your kids on the radio.."

"Do you know where they are?" a frustrated Lucas asked.

"No. But here's a thought. Peyton and Max are missing too. I sat on the porch waiting for 3 hours and Peyton never came back. Then it occurred to me when I heard about your kids missing, that…"

"You think Peyton took the kids?" Lucas interrupted.

"I don't know that for a fact but I do think its possible" Jake implied.

"Oh I swear if she has them she's not going to live to see another day when I get my hands on her!" an angry Brooke vowed.

Lucas didn't say anything. Peyton, taking the kids? She wouldn't do such a thing, no matter how much she hated Brooke and Lucas. Would she?

"I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier! It has to be that bitch who took them!" Brooke exclaimed. She grabbed the phone. "I gotta tell the police about this".

"Wait Brooke. You don't have any evidence-'' Lucas began.

"Oh don't you dare start defending Peyton again!" Brooke snapped.

"I'm not defending her, but what good is blaming her for something we don't know is true going to do? We need evidence and facts"

"Peyton's gone! Just like that, without telling Jake, on the same day our kids are missing. That's enough evidence for me. I'm the mother Lucas, and something tells me Jake's right. Peyton kidnapped my babies!"

Lucas took a deep breath. It sounded crazy. Could Peyton really do such a thing? He didn't think so but he knew he couldn't argue with Brooke right now or she'd probably kick him out of the house again. That was when he remembered what Peyton had said to him when he had visited her in the hospital - _'You'll__ be sorry Lucas.'_

"Call the cops" Lucas ordered Brooke, putting the pieces together.

"I was going to even if you tried to stop me" Brooke said under her breath.

Meanwhile, about 200 miles away Peyton pulled the van up at a huge dark house.

"Everybody get out" Peyton ordered.

"Where are we?" asked Preston.

"Don't worry about it. Just get out".

The kids scrambled out.

Braydin struggled with his crutches. "Don't forget Landon" he mumbled to Cameron.

Cameron unbuckled Landon's seat when he realized Peyton had left Max in the car. He sighed and carried both seats into the house. Stupid lady didn't even remember or care that she had left her newborn son unattended in the car.

A tall, old gray haired man walked towards the door to greet his guests

"Hey kids! Come give your old grandpa a hug!"

Cameron nearly dropped the car seats. It was his estranged grandfather, Dan Scott! The Dan Scott who had been convicted years ago for killing his brother Keith, while he was mayor of Tree Hill. That resulted in life in prison for him. So what the hell was he doing as free man? That's what grandsons Braydin and Cameron wondered as they looked Dan in the eye. They'd never really met the man, but knew how much their father Lucas resented him and knew that he was his biggest enemy.

"What are you doing here?!" Braydin cried.

"Just welcoming my grandchildren to my home. You'll be staying with me now" Dan smiled.

"You're supposed to be behind bars! Dad's going to kill you when he finds you. Just watch" Cameron stated.

Dan laughed evilly. "Lucas taught you well, but he won't be finding you rugrats anytime soon. So relax, make yourselves at home! You're not going anywhere."

"You're an ass" Braydin said.

"Now that's no way to talk to your grandfather. I think we'll all get along great, won't we?" Dan bent down to Mercedes.

"I'm sleepy" Mercedes said rubbing her eyes.

"Go upstairs. There are plenty of rooms here for everyone" Peyton informed.

"Can we eat something first? I'm hungry" complained Preston.

"Too bad. You'll get food in the morning. Go to sleep" Peyton ordered.

Cameron began taking a sleeping Landon out of his seat but Peyton stopped him. "Leave the baby"

"No way. I don't trust you with him. He's going to stay with us. Did you forget you have your own kid?" Cameron nodded his head towards baby Max.

Reluctantly, Peyton let Cam take Landon, but only because she was too tired and unfocused to argue.

Braydin and Cameron helped their little brother and sister upstairs and into bed.

"Where are we? Why is the lady being so mean to us?" a scared and confused Preston asked.

"I wanna go home" Mercedes started crying.

"It's okay guys. We're going to get out of here and go home soon." Braydin assured. He sat by their side until they fell asleep, then tried to figure out what to do with Cameron.

"I didn't even get a chance to grab my cell. We need to find a phone so we can call mom and let her know we're okay. She's probably freaking out right now"

Cameron looked down, remembering how he had told his mother he hated her. His stomach hurt now thinking about it.

"There has to be a phone in this house somewhere. And I'm going to find it". Braydin stood up and turned to doorknob but it didn't open. "Shit! We're locked in!"

"Thanks for letting us crash here Dan" Peyton said, throwing pills in her mouth and gulping down a glass of water in the kitchen.

"Glad to be of help. How'd you pull this off?" Dan asked.

"Lucas is dumb. Brooke's dumber. They don't have a clue!

"If you say so. Good job Sawyer. Good night and try not to die tonight" Dan said glancing at the pills.

Back in Tree Hill, the police were at the house again, with no news or hope on the kids. They took down all the information about Peyton.

"If you are certain she's behind this, it's a step forward but now we need to figure out where she's taken them. That's not going to be easy, but can you think of any places where they could be?" The officer asked.

Jake shook his head. "I really have no idea but it can't be too far. Peyton gave birth to my son just days ago, and her recovery hasn't been all that smooth."

"We'll have our squad search Tree Hill in and out, then extend our team and location." The officer informed. "Mr, and Mrs. Scott, you should stay here by the phone incase you get any calls from a possible kidnapper or from the kids. We'll be in touch"

Jake stood up. "I better get back to the hotel."

"Thanks for telling us about Peyton." Brooke said. "Call us if you hear anything"

Jake nodded. "I hope they're all okay. Yours..and mine"

"Yeah, good night Jake" Lucas walked Jake to the door, wishing he would leave already.

After he left, Brooke sat on the front porch, shivering.

Lucas got a blanket and covered her with it, then sat next to her.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I just..I just wanna hear their voices, you know? So at least I know that they're okay!" Brooke broke down crying.

Lucas felt the same way. It was one thing for the kids to be missing, but at least if he and Brooke knew they were safe where they were, it would provide SOME sort of relief. But right now, they couldn't get any of that, because they didn't know even know where they were, who they were with and weather they would ever come safe and sound to their home, where they belonged.


	19. Unspoken Truths

Chapter 19 – Unspoken Truths

Brooke found herself in Lucas arms when she woke up early the next morning on the couch. The sun was coming up now. It was a new day, but was it going to be a good day? That's what Brooke wondered when she sadly remembered her kids were still gone. She sighed and removed herself from the sofa, leaving a sleeping Lucas there..

On a regular day, Landon would be getting up at this time and Brooke would spend some quality time with her baby before she had to leave for work

She made her way upstairs to the nursery and glanced in the crib wishing she would see her baby laying there. But of course, he was gone. Just like the other 4 kids. Brooke found old family albums and started looking through them. As she turned every page in the photo album her heart sank. All the kids looked so happy in all the pictures. That was because the 5 of them were together in almost every picture. It helped to know that wherever they were, they were probably together and that bought some sort of relief for Brooke. She knew that they were protecting each other, especially Braydin and Cameron. They were excellent older brothers.

Brooke looked through the albums until she suddenly felt unusually tired and nauseas. It was the same feeling she had been having for the past couple of days.

Moments later, she found herself over the sink, vomiting uncontrollably in the bathroom. When she was done she slumped down against the wall, and a thought occurred to her.

"Oh no. I can't be…"

Pregnant? There was only one way to know. She had to take a pregnancy test. She remembered she had a new one somewhere in her closet and took it. In a few moments she would know the truth…

Brooke looked herself in the mirror and threw up again, burying her head in her hands over the sink. The test was positive! She _WAS_ pregnant! That explained why she had been feeling so tired these past few weeks. Brooke remembered that horrible bug she had the week before her trip to New York – how she thought it was ''just a 24 hour thing''. Now, looking at the test results everything was starting to make sense. That was no bug, that was the baby! Unless…she had gotten pregnant with Jake.

"God please, no!" Brooke prayed putting her hand over her mouth, realizing that could be true.

Lucas knocked on the closed door. "Brooke? Are you alright?"

Brooke was such in shock that she didn't even reply - which caused Lucas to open the door to find his wife lying there helplessly.

"Oh my gosh what happened to you?!"

"Nothing." Brooke replied. She couldn't tell Lucas she was pregnant. Not right now, when they were waiting for their children to come home. The news would probably cause him to collapse again, at a time like this.

Lucas put his hand on Brooke's forehead. It was burning hot. "You're so sick! Come on, I'm going to get you to bed".

But Brooke was so tired she couldn't even move. Lucas picked his wife up and carried her to their bedroom, laying her on their bed.

'_I need to find the kids and bring them home as soon as possible. Brooke's taking this harder than I thought'_ Lucas said to himself. But he decided he better not leave Brooke, especially after she had a question for him.

"Lucas? Stay with me, please?"

"I'm not going anywhere" he promised.

"Something tells me our kids are in trouble. I want them home. I want them home now." Brooke whispered.

Lucas sat by her side and held her hand. There was nothing he could do or say to make it all okay. All he could do was stay close to Brooke and keep hoping for updates on the kids. He looked out the window and wondered where the children were that very moment….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, Dan was making breakfast in his home, while Peyton was giving Max his bottle and watching the morning news.

"Five children are still missing in Tree Hill, North Carolina this morning after their mother Brooke Scott found them missing in their home yesterday. Police are asking for your help and are offering a $500 reward for any information leading to this Amber Alert. If you have seen or heard of possible suspect Peyton Sawyer Jagelski, you are urged to contact this number as soon as possible." The reporter informed.

"Fuck!" Peyton shouted throwing the remote to the TV.

. "Whoa whoa. Easy on the box there." Dan said.

"I'm screwed! The police are on to something and are looking for me!"

Dan chuckled. "I guess my son is not as dumb as you thought he was"

"They won't find me. There's no way. Nobody knows where we are" Peyton commented looking down at her baby boy. "They never will"

Upstairs, the kidnapped Scott kids were getting up for the day. They had all slept in one room, so they could be safe together - Preston and Mercedes on the beds, and Braydin and Cameron on the floor with Landon.

"Are we going home now?" asked Mercedes, shaking her big brother awake.

Braydin yawned and stretched. He had hoped this was all a dream and when he woke up they would be back in Tree Hill. "Not now. But soon" he promised his little sister.

Peyton pounded on the door. "Rise and shine. Breakfast is in 10 minutes. Get a move on!"

"Okay here's the deal guys. You all go down for breakfast while I look for a phone. We still gotta find a way to call mom or dad and let them know were okay and figure out a way to get out of here. But you all need to distract the witch okay?" Braydin asked.

"Okay but hurry Braydin. Don't take too long or they'll get suspicious. And be careful" Cameron warned leading the little kids downstairs.

Braydin made his way down the hallway, as quietly and quickly as possible. He ended up in a big, spacious bedroom. It was Dan's room, and Braydin's eyes caught his grandfather's cell phone. "Yes!" he whispered grabbing it and dialing his house number. His back pain started acting up so he sat on the bed. Three bells went through. "Come on mom. Pick up!" Braydin pleaded.

Dan appeared in the doorway. "What do you think you're doing kid?!" he shouted, pushing Braydin off the bed, onto the floor with his crutches.

"Ouch!" Braydin screamed in pain grabbing his knee…he couldn't feel his legs anymore….


	20. Keep Believing

Chapter 20 – Keep Believing

Braydin was knocked out. Dan looked down at his grandson and started panicking. He actually

felt bad about how he had pushed him so he picked Braydin up, lying him on the bed.

"Hey. Hey!" he shook Braydin. It took a few moments, and luckily Braydin regained consciousness, but his leg was severely hurting him. He screamed in pain. "My leg. It hurts!"

"Suck it up Scott. Be a man." Dan grabbed his cell phone and a remote control looking device.

"What is that?"

"A lock that will prohibit you from leaving this room. Since you had to be so sneaky and try to call mommy and daddy. You're staying in here until further notice. Don't even try to come out, because you won't be able to" Dan said holding the remote.

Downstairs, Cameron sat at the dining table, tapping his fingers nervously. He could sense his brother was in trouble.

"Stop tapping" Peyton demanded, sitting across from him, taking her crazy amount of pills once again.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Cameron snapped.

"Oh, do you really wanna know?"

"I'm not scared of you." Cameron continued tapping.

Peyton threw her pill bottle on the floor in frustration. "STOP!!"

"No"

Peyton stood up and grabbed Cameron by his shirt collar.. " That's it. You want to play smart ass with me. All three of you brats, to the basement. NOW!"

"But we're not done eating" Mercedes protested eating her Frosted Flakes.

" Yeah well get used to it. Because none of you are getting any more food today."

Cameron, Preston and Mercedes did as they were told. Peyton threw them in the basement, locking them inside. Her palms sweating, she made her way back to the kitchen where she met Dan. He told her what Braydin had tried to do.

"They're getting on my last nerve." Peyton informed.

"Well you better do something about it. You already have all of North Carolina looking for you Sawyer...which means if they find you, I'm a dead man too. Remind me again, why did you kidnap Lucas' kids?" Dan asked.

"Let's go down the list here... I returned to Tree Hill and met Lucas up. I could tell he still has feelings for me. Even though he denied it, he's lying. Brooke came home and found me there playing with the kids; she threw me and Lucas out. I went into labor at the hospital, got stuck in the elevator and Lucas helped deliver my baby. I kissed him, then he told me he couldn't be see me anymore. Jake found out about the kiss and is divorcing me, so basically I have nothing to live for anymore. So yeah, if I have to suffer, so will Lucas and Brooke."

"Interesting proposition. I wonder if you'd do this if you weren't taking pills" Dan thought aloud.

Dan left the house and Peyton sat on the dining table thinking about Dan's words. No, she probably wouldn't have done this if it wasn't for the pills. She picked them off the floor, examining it for a few moments, then tossed them in the garbage…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Tree Hill, Lucas was looking after Brooke. He sat beside her on their bed, wiping her head with a wet towel. It was still hot.

Brooke was in a gloomy, miserable mood. She always loved being pregnant, but not this time. All she could think was about how stupid she was to have slept with Jake, especially without using protection. If this baby was Jake's, there was definitely no way Lucas would ever forgive her. What made it worse was that Lucas was with her now, and he was not going to leave her side anytime soon. All for their children's sake. Because he was the dedicated, loving father who would do anything for them.

There were no new developments in the Amber Alert. Brooke looked over at the caller I.D. The last call said unknown number. Something told her it was one of the kids who had tried to get a hold of her.

"Luke, look..it says unknown number. Do you think…"

"It was the kids?" Lucas implied.

"Is there anyway we can get this number and call it back?"

"I'll call the police and find out" Lucas said dialing away.

Unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done about the unknown call because it was made through a cell phone. The police kept saying they were doing everything they could but Lucas knew that was a bunch of crap. They weren't doing enough otherwise right now the kids would be home safely.

Brooke looked down sadly. "Face it Lucas. We're never going to see our kids again!"

"Hey. Don't' say that. They'll be home soon, safe and sound. You gotta keep your hopes up Brooke. Keep believing that wherever they are, our kids are fighting to come back home. That's the only way it'll happen." Lucas stated, putting his hand over Brooke's.

For the remainder of the day, Lucas tried to keep Brooke in positive spirits and the two of them reminisced, telling stories about their children.

"Do you remember the day we told the kids we were pregnant with Landon? Mercedes was so excited to become a big sister that she broke your favorite china dish!"

Brooke managed a weak giggle. "If I wasn't pregnant I'd probably be upset, even to this day. But the kids were so happy I didn't even care about the dish"

"Yeah, of course they were happy. Why wouldn't they be? Babies are great!"

Brooke looked at Lucas. Was he on to something? Maybe he suspected she was pregnant and wanted to play games with her head.

Brooke sighed. "Lucas. Do you feel a special connection…to Peyton's baby? I mean you did help bring him into this world."

"What? I don't know. Watching any birth is a miracle, it's the greatest thing in the world. But if you're going back to the kiss with me and –"

"No. I'm not. We shouldn't even talk about that now. I just need to know how you feel about Max and weather you feel obligated to like, be in his life and stuff"

"He's a sweet, innocent baby. And I'm happy I was there to deliver him. That's about it." Lucas stated.

Brooke nodded sadly and reached over, holding Landon's pacifier. "He doesn't even have this. What if he's crying? How will they handle him?" Brooke asked growing emotional again.

"You know, as long as Braydin and Cameron are there, they'll be able to protect Landon, Mercedes and Preston. You should especially see Cam. He's gotten so good with-"

"I know, okay? You don't need to tell me how my son is. I'm away a lot but that doesn't mean I don't know what's going on back home" Brooke snapped.

"Whoa. Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off at you like that. I'm just so _angry,_ you know.''

Luke understood. At hard times like this, emotions ran high and it could be acceptable. "What I meant to say was that Braydin and Cameron are going to make great fathers one day. I just know it"

"Wow I can't even think that far down the line. I still look at the boys as my babies."

"Yeah, and you do know they hate you for that, right?" Lucas chuckled.

"I can't help it. They grow up so fast!" Brooke realized. "But you're right; they will be great fathers one day and they'll have you to thank for that"

"You're hungry" Lucas remarked, off topic.

"What?"

"You keep rubbing your stomach. You're hungry. I'll go make you something"

"Right..yeah I'm starving" Brooke lied. She hadn't realized how she kept rubbing her stomach until Lucas mentioned it. Good thing he didn't get the real reason why she was doing that.

Lucas left to get food and Brooke let out a huge sigh, looking down at her stomach. "Phew. That was a close call, baby Scott. That's right, I said baby Scott, not Jagelski. Because that's what you're gonna be -a Scott. For your mommy's sake, okay?" she said. "Please be Lucas's baby" lowering her voice.

Brooke turned on the 25 inch flat screen T.V. on, just as Lucas walked back in with a tray of food.

"Okay Brooke I got you some soup – ''

"In our other top story, former mayor Dan Scott was discovered missing from his jail cell last night. Mayor Scott was found guilty for killing his brother Keith Scott nearly 15 years ago and was sentenced to life in prison. It is unknown when and how he escaped from his cell and police have begun a massive hunt for him..."

Lucas nearly dropped the tray. Dan, missing? This couldn't be good…


	21. Long Day's Journey

**Author's Note: And were back!! After a longgg wait! Thanks for being so patient! Now that things have calmed down a bit in my life, I'm back to writing. I want to thank all who left comments and suggestions - zoe, ****prettygirl33****broodyandcheery****nemo123489****gilmoregrly4life****goober396****, lala, ****JULESM24****, and ****Leyton2006****. I really appreciate it!!**

**So we are now nearing the end of the story. Hope you guys enjoy what's in store. Chapter 21 is up. Leave reviews!!**

Chapter 21 – Long Day's Journey

"Okay Lucas. Sit down, relax" Brooke advised her husband. She took the tray from him and set it on the side table. She had to make sure Lucas didn't get worked up, or that would be bad for his heart.

"You know, it's been a long time since I thought of that selfish old bastard" Lucas said thinking of Dan angrily.

"I know, but don't start now. It's not good for you" Brooke turned the TV off.

""I won't rest till Dan is back where he belongs"

"What are you going to do about it?" Brooke asked nervously.

"I don't know yet. I'll think of something though" Lucas vowed. He picked the phone up.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"Getting as much as information as I can on this"

"Right now? Do you have to?"

"Brooke my father is on the loose. I'm not gonna pretend that's okay"

"I'm not asking you to. I just think you have enough going on – with the kids gone and your heart. Maybe you should let this go for now"

Lucas shook his head. "I can handle it, don't worry about me. Eat up. I'll be downstairs if you need me" Lucas left the room, dialing his brother Nathan.

Brooke slumped in bed. "Damn you Dan Scott" she mumbled.

3,000 miles away in Los Angeles, Nathan Scott was leaving basketball practice when he answered the call from his big brother.

"Hey Nate"

"Luke! What's going on? Hales just told me about the kids. Are they okay?" Nathan asked getting into his car.

"I don't know man. They're still missing" Lucas explained everything to his brother.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe. We got another problem. Dan escaped from his jail cell. He's on the run and there's a search going on for him"

"No kidding!"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about it"

"Until now I hadn't.

"Damn. If your hear anything give me a call"

"Alright man. Good luck finding the kids. Hales and I will call you guys later"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Locked in the basement, the 2 younger Scott kids were getting restless. Cameron tried to stay strong for Preston and Mercedes, but that was a task in itself. Cameron was usually the tough one in crisises but even he was losing it this time. He just wished this whole thing would blow over, quickly and for the time being, did all he could to keep his little brother and sister occupied. They made up games and talked, trying to find comfort in each other but as time passed, each of them was losing patience and becoming agitated.

Cameron dozed off at one point and some time later was awoken by a panicked Preston.

"Cameron! Cameron!"

Cameron rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"What's wrong Preston?"

"Mercedes is gone!"

"What?"

Cameron looked around the dark, dull basement. His sister was nowhere in sight.

"I went to sleep. I think the lady took her" Preston said, scared.

Cameron sighed. "Why would she take her only?" he wondered.

Mercedes had managed to escape the basement by climbing through the window while her brothers slept. She walked along the sidewalk, barefoot. It was getting cold and dark and all she had on was a blue sweatshirt and jeans. She walked and walked, until she pulled up at a gas station convenient store. As she opened the door, the cashier looked up in suspense.

"Hi, I'm looking for my mommy and daddy" Mercedes explained.

The cashier was surprised. "Who are your mommy and daddy?"

"Lucas and Brooke."

"Where are they?"

"Here in Tree Hill. Where I live with them and my brothers.

"Sweetie, this isn't Tree Hill – it's Charleston. Tree Hill is very far from here. How did you get here anyway?

"I don't know. We were kidnapped"

"Kidnapped?!" the cashier was alarmed. "By who?"

"This mean lady. Peyton. She used to know my mommy and daddy's friend a long, long time ago. But now she wants revenge. So she took me and my brothers"

"Where are your brothers right now?"

"At the house the lady took us to. She locked some of us in the basement. Cameron and Preston were sleeping but I opened a window and got out" Mercedes informed.

"Oh my gosh. The missing Scott kids. You're one of them!" the cashier suddenly realized.

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah. My name is Mercedes Karen Scott."

"You're a very brave girl, Mercedes. I'm going to call the cops and were going to get you and your brother's home safely, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you"

The cashier dialed the police and they arrived within minutes at the gas station convenient store, with lots of questions for Mercedes.

"Okay Mercedes. Were going to make sure you and your brothers are safe, but were going to need some help first okay? Can you take us to the house you ran away from?" the officer asked.

Mercedes nodded.

"Good girl. Come on, let's go." They got into the police car and sped to the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Peyton put Landon and Max down for a nap and decided she better check in on the other kids. First she checked in on Braydin, who was out cold in the room Dan had locked him in. Then she went to the basement. Cameron and Preston stood up quickly as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Peyton opened the door.

"Where's your sister?" she asked.

"We- we don't know. We were sleeping and when we woke up she was gone. Isn't she with you?" Cameron asked nervously.

"Would I be asking you where she was if I had her?" Peyton snapped.

"No but we really don't know where Mercedes is" Preston responded.

"Whatever. I'll know if you're lying, sooner or later." Peyton froze, then fell forward on the floor. She had passed out. It seemed that her pill intake had caught up with her body.

"Is she dead?" Preston asked wide-eyed.

"I don't know. Let's find the others" Cameron reached into Peyton's pocket and grabbed the key. Then he took his brother's hand and they went upstairs. Dan had left Peyton a note on the steps saying that he had gone out and would be back later.

"Yes!" Cameron whispered. This would make it a lot easier to get out of the house now.

Braydin was getting up from his sleep when he turned the key turn. He groaned, expecting Dan or Peyton to be standing there and was surprised to see that it was Cameron and Preston.

"Braydin! Come on we gotta get out here."  
"What's going on?"

"The witch passed out. I'm not sure for how long though. Let's get the babies and leave before Dan gets back."

"Where's Mercedes?" Braydin asked as Cameron helped him up quickly.

"We don't know. I think she escaped from the windows in the basement. Hurry"

They found Landon and Max and headed out the house when the police car pulled up.

Mercedes got excited to see her brothers. "That's them! Those are my brothers! And that's Max, the kidnapper's baby" she added, getting out of the police car.

"Officer Murphy here." The cop showed his badge and I.D. "Scott boys?"

"That's us" Cameron breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Is the alleged kidnapper inside?" he asked.

"Yeah, she passed out. The other guy is out right now" Cameron informed.

"Can you give us his name and a brief description?

"He's our grandfather. Dan Scott. He's tall and has dark brown hair" Braydin replied.

The officers glanced at each other. "Wow! Soon as we get our hands on him he's going back where he belongs"

"I want mommy and daddy" Mercedes said.

"I'm going to call your mommy and daddy right now. They're going to be so happy to know that you kids are alright" Officer Murphy said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was lying restlessly on the couch in the living room when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this is Mr. Lucas Scott?"

"Yes it is."

"This is Officer Jason Murphy from the Charleston Police Department. I have some good news - your children have been found"

"Your kidding!" Lucas cried, jumping off the sofa.

"No sir."

"Oh my god! Where are they? Are they okay?!"

"They appear to be a little dehydrated and have little bruises. But other than that, they are alive and well. They are all be taken to the hospital to be checked out, for safety precautions.

"Thank the lord. Did you say you were in Charleston?"  
"That's correct sir.

"Dear god. My wife and I will be there as soon possible. How on earth did our kids end up there?"

The police hesitated before speaking. "Mr. Scott, your children were kidnapped. We got one of the two suspects"

"Wait, what?"

"One moment sir. Your son wants to speak to you"

Lucas felt a huge sense of relief in his heart and soul. He couldn't wait to tell Brooke the good news. He held the phone away from his face to call out for Brooke. She rushed downstairs, still in her bathrobe.

"Lucas, what is it?"

"They found the kids! They're safe!"

Brooke shrieked and turned the other cordless phone on so she could talk and hear too.

"Mom? Dad?" a tired voice said on the other line. It was Braydin.

"Braydin! Oh honey it's really you!"

"It's so good to hear your voice, son" Lucas said.

"You too dad."

"Are you all okay? Where are you?" Brooke cried.

In Charleston. You wouldn't believe this but someone you both know pretty well kidnapped us. Actually, two people you know"

Lucas felt his heart pounding.

"It was her, wasn't it? Peyton? The bitch!!"

"Yeah. She held a gun to Cameron's head and threatened to kill us all. So we did what she told us to and got in her van."

"I'm gonna kill her" Brooke promised, her tears welling up with tears as the thought of a gun to her son's head filled her mind.

"Who's the other person behind this?" Lucas asked.

Braydin lowered his voice. "Um – Dan."

Lucas could barely think straight. It took him a few moments to accept that his own father could be part of such a scheme. "Son of a bitch. His life is in my hands now"

"Yeah. Listen, were on our way to the hospital now. They want to make sure we're fine. Can you guys get here as soon as possible? Preston and Mercedes are losing it" Braydin asked.

"We're on our way baby" Brooke said into the phone.

"Okay. Hurry please"

"We will. We love you. Tell the others we love them too and will be there in a few hours okay?" Lucas said.

"I will. Bye". Braydin hung up and took a deep breath. The nightmare was almost over. Almost.


	22. A Shot In The Night

Chapter 22 – A Shot In The Night

"I should leave right away. It's gonna take 4 hours to get there" Lucas said grabbing his jacket.

"What do you mean, you should leave? I'm going with you" Brooke insisted.

"I don't think you should. You're really sick Brooke"

"Lucas Scott if you try to keep me from getting to my children, I swear I will hurt you" threatened Brooke.

This was no time for arguing. Brooke always got what she wanted and there was no way anything Lucas said or did would stop her from going to Charleston.

"Okay, okay. Let's hurry."

"Do you, uh think we should call Jake and tell him what's going on? He'll want to get to his kid too" Brooke said.

Lucas sighed and dialed Jake, who picked up on the first bell.

"Jake, the kids have been found. You were right, Peyton had them. She took them to Charleston. Brooke and I are leaving right now. You coming?"

"Yeah! But how did you guys-

"Can't talk now. Pick you up in 10" Lucas put the phone down and noticed Brooke had disappeared back upstairs.

"Oh Brooke, hurry. This is no time for makeup. If we hit traffic we'll never get to the kids" Lucas called. He went into their bedroom's bathroom expecting to find Brooke there but she wasn't there. Suddenly Lucas eyed an empty home pregnancy test box.

"What the-"? He whispered. The test had obviously been recently taken.

"Lucas I'm ready, let's go –" Brooke walked in and found Lucas standing there with the box.

'Oh no' Brooke thought to herself.

"What is this? You took a pregnancy test?"

"Yeah. I thought I was pregnant but I'm not. It was negative. Let's go" Brooke said rushily, trying not to make eye contact with Lucas too much.

"Hold on. Something's not right here. I think you're hiding something from me. Maybe that explains why you've been so jumpy today. You're pregnant, aren't you Brooke?" Lucas prompted.

Brooke took a deep breath. Lucas was not a stupid man. She might as well tell him the truth, as he would find out sooner or later anyway.

"Yes Lucas. I'm pregnant"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanted to make sure"

Luke knew his wife all to well to know that she lying. "No that's not it. Tell me the truth Brooke. What's going on?"

Brooke's eyes filled with tears. "I'm scared"

"Scared? What, why?"

"Because. I don't know if you're the father. "

Lucas flopped on the bed. "Jake Jagelski"

"I'll get an abortion if it's his baby. Or I'll give it up for adoption or just let Ja-"

Lucas was so frustrated at the thought of Brooke carrying Jake's baby that he stood up and walked out the door. "I really don't feel like discussing this right now. I'll be waiting in the car for you"

A few moments later Brooke got into Lucas' car and they drove to pick Jake up at the hotel. Lucas wished he hadn't offered Jake to ride with them.

"I know you're angry all over again but can you please not say anything to Jake about this? I don't want him to know. Not until I've done a paternity test and we get the results" Brooke explained.

Lucas shrugged. "Whatever"

Jake hopped into the car and the awkward ride to Charleston began.

3 hours and 53 minutes later Lucas and Brooke raced into Charleston General Hospital, with Jake right behind them. The kids had been checked and treated for minor injuries and dehydration and were anxiously waiting for their mother and father in a private waiting room. Jake went to find Max, who was still being examined by doctors.

"Mom! Dad!" the kids ran into their parents' arms when they saw them enter. Lucas picked his little girl up while Braydin handed Brooke baby Landon

"I'm so glad you're all okay!" Brooke cried.

"You found us!" exclaimed Mercedes.

"That's because you're a hero, princess!" Lucas replied kissing his daughter. Everyone exchanged hugs and kisses.

"This would make a lovely family picture" a voice said from behind.

The Scott family turned around in shock. There stood Dan, holding a gun out.

"Kids get out of here!" ordered Lucas, worried for his children's safety once again.

"What do you want Dan?"

"It's pretty simple, actually. Just give me the baby" Dan said reaching for Landon, who was attached tightly to his mother's chest.

"No! Get the hell away from him!" shouted Brooke.

"I don't take orders from daughter-in-laws." Dan pushed Brooke and she fell to the floor, knocked unconscious. Landon began screaming, thrown from Brooke's arms as she had collapsed.

"YOU FUCKIN BASTARD! SHE'S PREGNANT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID, SON OF A BITCH!" Lucas shouted so loud his lungs hurt.

Dan didn't stop there. His next attempt was to hurt baby Landon, who had fell from Brooke's arms when she had been pushed. Landon lay on the floor helplessly crying, and Lucas was not going to let anything happen to his baby boy. He fought Dan for the gun, punching him left and right on his face till Dan bled out. Once Dan was too weak to fight back, Lucas held the gun to his head and whispered in his ear. "This is for everything you've done to me, to my mother, to Keith and to my family. Have a nice life in hell you sick bastard". With that, he pulled the trigger and Dan Scott was history.

The next few minutes were a blur, and complete chaos stuck. Lucas picked his crying baby off the floor and shook Brooke frantically, trying to wake her up.

"Brooke?! Brooke! Can you hear me?! Hey, we need some help in here!" he called.

Two nurses rushed into the room, suddenly taken aback as they eyed Dan's body.

"It's okay. He's dead. Please help my wife, she's pregnant!" Lucas cried panicking.

A wheelchair was bought in and Brooke was rushed to emergency. Luckily they were already in a hospital.

Lucas handed Landon over to Cameron, ready to run after Brooke but he was stopped by police.

"Sir this is a crime scene you were involved in, you're going to have to come with us." The officer handcuffed Lucas.

"I need to be with my wife, can't you do this later?"

"I'm sorry but you'll need to stay with me for now. You can see your wife once you've answered some questions" the officer informed.

"Dad what the hell is going on?" Braydin asked. "Is mom gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she's gonna be just fine. I'll find you guys as soon as I can, alright? Everything's going to be alright"

The officers pulled Lucas away and began interrogating him on each and every detail.

Lucas patiently answered all the questions honestly and tried to keep his cool. All he could think about was Brooke's condition. Even though he didn't know whose baby she was carrying, Lucas felt scared and silently prayed that Brooke and the unborn baby would pull through.

After asking a million and three questions, the officer asked Lucas if he any statement to give.

"I shot and killed Dan Scott in self defense. He pushed my wife to the floor and then held a gun to my son's head. So I turned it around and pulled the trigger on him. If I hadn't, he would've killed my baby and possibly my wife too." Lucas articulated.

"Okay. That's good for now. We'll contact you for further questioning. You can go be with Mrs. Scott now"

Lucas ran to be by Brooke's side. He met the doctor outside Brooke's room.

"What's the word doc? How is she? How's the baby?" Lucas demanded.

The doctor let out a huge sigh. "Your wife is still unconscious. She's suffered a major concussion and we're having trouble finding the baby's heartbeat."

"There's gotta be something you can do about it. The baby's there, it has to be.

"I'm sorry. Right now we're doing everything we can."

"Is the baby going to be okay?"

"Mrs. Scott has good pulse and should be up soon-"

"You're not answering my question. Is the baby going to make it?" Lucas was losing his patience now.

"At this point ... I really don't know. There's a big possibility that the baby didn't survive the fall your wife took. I'm so sorry" the doctor spoke in a low voice.

Lucas' heart sank. His eyes filled with tears and he slid down against the door, sobbing. What now? How on earth would Brooke take the news? This was supposed to be a good day but it had all gone downhill from here…


	23. All's Well That End's Well'

Chapter 23 – 'All's well that ends well'

The evening crawled by. News reporters had flooded the hospital and it was total mayhem. Everyone wanted to know what happened to the children and how Dan Scott was shot.

Brooke was still unconscious and had a white patch on the right side of her head, where she had hit the corner of her head and bled out.

An angry Jake found Lucas by Brooke's side.

"She was pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Not now Jake."

"Is it mine?"

"We don't know. I just found out before we left Tree Hill. Brooke doesn't know whose baby it is"

"Well from what I'm hearing about the fall she took, the baby probably didn't survive"

"You don't know that. It could still be alive" Lucas implied, though he knew that was wishful thinking.

"Call me when she's up" Jake said leaving the room.

Lucas wiped tears from his cheek with his shirt sleeve, and sat by Brooke. He held his wife's hand and buried his head on her side, crying uncontrollably.

"Please wake up baby. You have to"

Lucas dozed off for quite some time. The next thing he knew, Brooke was awake and ruffling his hair.

"Brooke! Oh thank god! You're up!"

Brooke's first concern was her children. "Where are they? Where are the kids?"

"They're safe, I promise.

"I was holding Landon. Where is my baby?"

"The boys have him. He's alright"

"What's happened Lucas? Last thing I remember is being pushed by Dan"

"Yeah. That bastard put his hands on you. I took care of it though. How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy. My head hurts. Where's the doctor? The baby – "

Lucas didn't know what to do. It wasn't right to tell her that the baby was no longer there – not this quick after Brooke had taken a fall. It could emotionally destroy her.

"The baby's fine Brooke. Right now you need to rest. You want anything?"

"Yeah I want to talk to the doctor."

Lucas took a deep breath. He had no choice but to tell his wife about the loss.

"Brooke..what I'm about to tell you – it's gonna hurt. But I'm here for you okay?" Lucas patted Brooke's hand. She took it back and held it on her chest.

"Why are you talking like that? Please, just stop"

"I love you Brooke" Lucas said, his eyes welling up with tears once again. "The doctors tried and tried but-"

Suddenly the doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Scott! I'm thrilled to see you're up! I knew you'd pull through. How are you doing?"

"Tell me I'm still carrying a baby" Brooke demanded. Silence. Then the doctor broke into a smile.

"You are! We pulled a second ultrasound and we were wrong the first time. Your baby is still there and appears to be just fine. You are extremely lucky!"

Lucas looked up in complete shock. "The baby's still there?" he cried excitedly.

"Yes sir. That happen sometimes, it's hard to retrieve the heartbeat if the mother has experienced some problems. Especially if she's under 10 weeks along, as in your case"

"Thank god!" Brooke dropped her head on the pillow.

"I'll go let Jake know" Lucas said looking down.

"Wait. Doctor Thomas, how far along am I?" Brooke asked. She had to know who her baby's father was. The suspense was killing her.

"Well according to your sonogram, you're about 7 ½ weeks along"

Lucas felt a sense of relief and it was then that he and Brooke knew that the baby she was carrying was in fact his, and not Jake's.

"It's yours Luke. It's yours" Brooke said out loud. Doing so made it more believable for her.

Lucas heaved a big sigh.

"Are you ready for some more news?" the doctor grinned.

Lucas and Brooke shot each other looks.  
"That depends doc. Is it good or bad news?"

"You decide. When we pulled the 2nd ultrasound, we uh..well we saw two heartbeats. Which means that you, Mrs. Scott are having twins! Congratulations!"

Lucas' jaw dropped. Brooke grabbed his arm and shrieked. "Twins?! You're kidding!"

The doctor laughed and shook her head. "No ma'm. There are two heartbeats!

"You sure the other one is not Brooke's heartbeat, doc?" Lucas joked.

Brooke playfully hit Lucas on his shoulder. "My heartbeat doesn't show there, idiot!"

"I know I said this already Mrs. Scott, but you're extremely lucky. Both babies are going to be alright. I'll give you two a minute" the doctor left the room and Lucas and Brooke turned their attention to the sonogram on the screen.

"I don't believe it! This is so exciting!" Brooke cried. She looked at her husband. "You okay with this?"

Lucas nodded. "I'm just shocked, that's all. Twins, wow!"

"I know. I can't wait to tell the kids!" Brooke exclaimed. Suddenly she was pulled into a long, passionate kiss by Lucas.

"I love you Brooke. We've been to hell and back and I know we have _a lot_ to work through, but I hope we'll be okay"

Brooke put her hand through Lucas' and smiled. "We will. We'll be okay" she whispered, kissing her husband back. Then the two of them looked at the screen again, admiring it in silence and happiness.

A short while later, Jake showed up, surprised to see Brooke up.

"How are you doing Brooke?"

"Great"

"Lucas here tells me you're pregnant. How's the baby?"

"Still there and doing well."

"I guess it's too early to know whose baby it is"

"Doctor Thomas said I'm almost 8 weeks along. So you can't be the father. I had an ultrasound to show it."

"That's correct. We can still have a paternity test performed if you like, but I would advise you not to do so because it could be harmful to the baby" the doctor said.

"It's okay. I don't think that will be necessary" Jake replied. He turned to Lucas and Brooke. "Congratulations. I'm glad you're baby will be okay"

"Thanks"

"I better get back to Max" Jake left the room.

'_We forget to tell him its twins'_ Lucas realized in his mind. _'Oh well. He'll find out sooner or later anyway'_

Brooke's head began to hurt so the nurses gave her medicine that made her drowsy and fall asleep. Lucas was secretly happy because he had to prepare himself for how he would break the news that he had killed Dan because of her. Right now he had no clue as to how he was going to do so and he needed all the time to stall it. But Brooke wasn't the only one who needed to be told about Dan's death. The other people on Lucas' list involved Karen and Nathan. How would they react to it?

Lucas kissed a sleeping Brooke on the head gently. "I'll be back soon" he promised before walking out and dialing Nathan and Haley's house.

15 year old Allie answered the phone. "Mom and dad heard the news and are their way to Charleston already. They should be there soon" she informed.

"Was he upset Allie?" Lucas asked.

"I don't think so. More shocked, if you ask me. I'm not really sure; they boarded the jet like 10 minutes after we found out. If you wanna know my opinion Uncle Lucas, I'm glad you killed Dan! Someone had to do it!"

Lucas couldn't help but smile. At least Nathan's girl was on his side – that was good to know. He thanked his niece and hung up. Okay. So Nathan already knew. Hopefully he would understand why his big brother did what he did. Time would tell.

Next Lucas called his mother's house. Madison answered. "Hey hero" she greeted.

"Maddie. I'm guessing you heard everything through CNN?"

"Yeah, and MSNBC and Fox Live and oh, Breaking News on Channel 7. Do you know I was in the middle of my favorite soap when they interrupted with this?" Maddie kidded.

"Damn. The media sure knows how to get involved. Is mom there?"

"She left for Charleston already. She should be there in an hour or so"

"Was she angry?"

"Angry? She was jumping with joy. Luke, you killed Dan Scott. You're a legend!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't say that. But yeah, it feels good to know that he's no longer living out there." Lucas admitted.

Lucas spoke to his sister for a few more minutes and then went to find his children. They were in a disclosed waiting room, waiting restlessly. When they saw their father enter, they all stood up.

"Daddy!" Mercedes ran into her father's arms once again.

"Hey guys. How are you doing?"

"We're fine. How's mom?"

"She's great. She's going to be okay."

"Can we see her?"

"Maybe later. They gave her some medicine so she's sleeping now.

"When are we going home?"

"Well you kid's can go home tonight if you like. Grandma Karen's coming and she can drive you guys back to Tree Hill"

"What about you and mommy?" Preston questioned.

"Mommy's going have to stay here for another day or two till she gets better. I'll stay with her so she's not alone. You understand, don't you?" Lucas asked his children.

Braydin and Cameron nodded. "Sure dad."

"Dad, what's all this gossip about mom being pregnant? All the news reporters keep talking about it." Braydin said.

"Yeah, it's true. You guys are going to have another brother or sister!" Lucas exclaimed. He decided he wouldn't tell them it was twins until Brooke and he could share that part of the news together.

The Scott kids began talking excitedly and Lucas stayed with them until the nurse came in.

"Mr. Scott, your wife is up and she wants to see you"

"I'll be right there" Lucas lifted Mercedes off his lap and sat her on the chair beside his. "Be back in a bit"

Brooke was lying in her bed with a serious expression on her face.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Where is that scum? Dan? Did they get him?" Brooke inquired.

Lucas looked away. This was it.

"Uh babe. After Dan pushed you and you passed out, he held the gun out and his next target was to shoot Landon. So I fought him for the gun and I.." Lucas could barely get the words out.

"What'd you do?" Brooke prompted.

"I shot and killed him. It was the only way to save you and to save Landon."

Brooke looked at Lucas in shock. It took her a few moments to comprehend it but when she did she seemed relieved.

"I'm so sorry." she shook her head.

"Sor- why are you apologizing?" Luke was confused.

"I should've just listened to what he wanted. I should've just handed Landon over. You had to kill your father for me!"

"So? He pushed you and he was gonna hurt Landon! What do you I would've done? Stand there and watch?"

"Are you upset Lucas?"

"No. I'm just grateful that you're okay. You, Landon, and our babies – this is a miracle. Plus we got our family back. I didn't think any good would come out of this situation, but boy was I wrong!"

Brooke smiled. "All's well that ends well"

"Yeah" Lucas patted Brooke's hand and smiled back.

There was a knock on the open door. Lucas turned around. It was Nathan and Haley.

Lucas stood up. Haley ran into Lucas' arms and gave him a big, warm hug. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, Hales I'm fine. Nate…I know you're angry and you have a right to be –"

"You killed our father Lucas." Nathan stated with a stern look.

'_Oh no' _Lucas thought to himself.

Nathan came close to his brother.

"Nathan he did it in self defense. He had to or I would be dead. Landon would be dead!" Brooke articulated.

Nathan stared at Lucas for a long time. Finally he breathed a sigh of relief. "I get it. You did what you had to do. Glad everyone's okay"

Lucas embraced his little brother. "I'm sorry. I know this is a shock for you. I'm still in shock myself"

"Don't need to apologize. You did what I should've done a long time ago. We're free now Luke." Nathan remarked patting his bro on the back.

"Still. A part of me feels guilty. I wanted Dan dead for a long time but I never thought it'd come to this.

"At least your kids are safe and sound. That's all that really matters Luke. And Brooke how are you? We heard on the news that you're pregnant!" Haley exclaimed. "Is the baby alright?"

Brooke nodded happily. "Tell them Luke."

"Okay. So Brooke and I…we're having twins!"

"No way man! Congrats!" Nathan walked over and kissed Brooke on the cheek.

Lucas put his arm around Haley and the four friends celebrated together. Finally, things were starting to shape up. Hopefully the Scotts would be back home in Tree Hill soon, where they belonged. But wait? What about Peyton? Lucas still had some unfinished business to take care of with her…


	24. Home

**Author's Note:**

**Well I'm almost done with this story. One more chapter after this, that's all. Leave lots of reviews!!!**

Chapter 24 - Home

The next afternoon, Brooke was released from the hospital.

"Mrs. Scott. It's time for you to go home" the doctor announced. "But I'll let you go on one condition"

"What's that?"

"You have to promise me that you will take extra care of yourself. I need you to be extra cautious for the babies."

"Oh I will, I will. Can I go now?" Brooke begged.

Lucas laughed. Brooke was always gonna be Brooke.

"Yes, you can go." The doctor replied.

"Yay! Take me home, Broody. I wanna see all my babies" Brooke happily said.

"Right away Cheery. You want anything before we leave?"

"I need coffee. Like right now."

"Your wish is my command. I'll be right back" Lucas kissed his wife and headed towards the elevator. When it opened, Jake was standing inside, holding Max all strapped in his car seat.

"Hey" Jake greeted, as Lucas walked in the open elevator.

"Hey. You leaving?"

"Yup. We're ready to go"

"So are Brooke are I. Do you guys, uh..need a ride back?" Lucas asked reluctantly.

"No thanks. I booked us a flight back to Tree Hill. It'll just be easier with him, you know?"

"Listen Jake. Why don't you bring Max by tomorrow? You guys can join us for lunch" Lucas offered.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea-"

"Come on. We can't go on forever like this. And I'm sure the kids wanna see this little guy" Lucas peered at the sleeping baby.

"Well-"

The elevator door opened and Lucas stepped out. "See you tomorrow at 1" he called running to the coffee machine.

A short while later, Lucas and Brooke were on their way back to Tree Hill to be with their children. Brooke was quiet at the beginning of the ride, which got Lucas wondering.

"What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking – everything we've been through these past few weeks..all the problems and arguments, how are we gonna fix it? We said we would, but how?"

"Don't worry about it babe. It'll be okay"

"No Luke. It just..it feels weird. I need to know….how are you going to be able to look me in the eye, every morning? I see the way you look at me whenever were in the same room as Jake now. You probably wanna scream every time I'm near you. "

"Hey that's not true. This is hard for both us and it's gonna take time. We can't deny that we'll have to find a way to make it past all the pain and heartache. We both made mistakes."

"How can we get through it?"

"We'll find a way. I think we should get some professional help .Counseling, maybe. What do you think?"

"Fine by me. I'm willing to try if you are" Brooke managed a weak smile.

"Great. I'll make some calls when we get home" Lucas promised, taking the exit that read 'Tree Hill...150 miles'

A few hours later, they pulled into their driveway where they were greeted by their children. It was an emotional reunion for everyone. Lucas and Brooke hugged and held each of their children for a long time.

"Mom?" Cameron said.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I told you I hated you? I didn't mean it . I'm really glad you're okay"

Brooked kissed her son on the cheek. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I love you"

Cameron breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I take it you're heading back to Grandma's?" Braydin asked his father.

Lucas looked up, coming in eye contact with Brooke.

"No. He's back. And he's staying" Brooke announced.

"For good?" Preston asked.

"For good" Brooke cuddled up to Lucas.

"Awesome!"

"Now, we know what you guys are thinking. We've been through A LOT lately and we have many things to discuss. And we will talk about it, I promise you that." Lucas stated.

"Are you and mom are back together" Cameron implied.

"Yes, we are. Mom and I are back together!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I knew it" Braydin smiled.

The Scott family spent the evening together and after some time, Brooke stood up.

"Well I'm beat. I think I'll take a nap" she shot a quick wink to Lucas.

"Yeah, me too. We're just exhausted." Lucas stood up.

"You two want some private time together, just say so" Braydin teased.

"We want some private time together" Brooke replied holding Lucas hand and leading him up the stairs, to their bedroom.

Upstairs, Lucas shut the door behind him and snuggled Brooke into his arms. Eventually they fell asleep and woke up a long time later.

Brooke stretched and turned over to face Lucas. "God, I missed you so much when you were gone" she whispered.

Lucas kissed Brooke's arm and neck. "I missed you too. Pretty girl. I mean, pretty mama"

Brooke giggled. It was a joke that never got old. Every time Brooke was pregnant, Lucas would refer to her as his pretty mama.

There was a knock on the door and Lucas and Brooke sat up in bed.

"Come in"

It was Cameron and he was looking a little worried.

"Mom, dad, can I talk to you?"

"Sure kiddo. Come sit" Brooke patted the empty spot on the bed.

"You okay buddy? You look a little pale"

"I'm fine. I just..I need to talk to you…about Braydin"

"What about Braydin?" Lucas asked growing concerned.

"He's gonna kill me for telling you two this… but during the past few days I caught him with a blade a few times. He cut his finger and lied to my face about it, saying it was an accident. But I know it wasn't. I'm just scared he's gonna do it again, or maybe even do something worse next time.

"Oh my god!" Brooke shook her head in disbelief.

"You did the right thing by telling us. Thanks." Lucas patted Cameron's shoulder.

"Lucas, what are we gonna do?" a look of fear came into Brooke's eyes.

"We're gonna get him help. _Now_"

Braydin was lying on his bed, talking to girlfriend Britney on the phone when his parents knocked on his door.

"I missed you too. Yeah, I'm fine. I wanna see you..okay, bye" he hung up.

"How's your leg son?" Lucas asked Braydin.

"Better actually. Thank god for meds!"

"Don't forget you have an appointment with Doctor Matthews tomorrow afternoon" Brooke reminded.

"Great. I'll drive"

"Nice try. You won't be driving for a long time buddy. I'll take you" Lucas suggested.

"It was worth a shot" Braydin shrugged, setting down his crutches.

"Was that Britney?" Brooke sat beside her son while Lucas grabbed a chair.

"Yeah. She's coming by in a bit"

"Before she does we need to talk"

"About what?"

"You know Cam loves you and he looks up to you..." Lucas began.

"And what he told us, he did it because he cares about you and he doesn't want to see you get hurt" Brooke added.

Braydin sighed. "He told you about the blade he found me with"

"Yes.

"Do you want your mother and I to be happy? You want us to be together?"

"Of course I do"

"Well you know we have a lot to work out and we know we need help with it. So we both agreed to get professional help. It was a mutual decision."

"Forget it. I'm not seeing a psychologist" Braydin refused, crossed his arms.

"Braydin, the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem. Now, this isn't the first time you did something like this. The car accident – you even told me you did it on purpose."

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"Honey that is not what we think. We just wanna help you get back to your old self. Don't do this to us, please" Brooke pleaded.

"We're worried about you Braydin. Can't you do this one thing for us? Mom and I are willing to get past our differences and problems for you kids. Can't you do us a favor and listen to us, just this once?"

Braydin didn't say anything for a few moments. Finally, he nodded. "Alright. I guess you're right. I could talk to someone, if that's what you want"

"Thank you" Lucas was relieved.

That night the whole brood slept in their parents' bedroom.

"I think I'm a little too old for this" Braydin announced coming into the room.

"Yeah, me too" added Cameron.

Lucas laughed. "Come on boys. It'll be fun. Just for tonight"

"Okay, okay"

"Alright, lights out. It's been a long, LONG day for mom and I. Time for bed."

"Aww daddy do we have to?" Mercedes whined.

"Yeah we don't wanna sleep right now" Preston added.

"Okay then. I guess this means one thing - pillow fight!!" Lucas shouted.

Brooke stood in the doorway smiling. Watching Lucas and the kids laughing and playing with their father made her realize just how much she'd miss her family. She held her stomach and just stood by, enjoying the moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon, Jake arrived at the Scott residence with Max. Lucas and Brooke sat on the couch together, across from Jake.

"So I spoke to the police. They said that Peyton is addicted to hydrocodone pills. She overdosed."

"How long was she taking them for? She just had a baby!" Brooke remarked.

"She must have started right after she gave birth, because Max is fine. I guess after I told her I couldn't be with her anymore, she began taking them. And now, they might not even make her pay for what she's done to the kids because she was addicted to these pills. They might just make her plead insanity or something. I don't know"

"She will pay. She's going to get her time, trust me" Lucas vowed holding Brooke's hand.

Brooke nodded sadly.

"So, you look a little flushed." Lucas observed Jake.

Jake looked down at Max sadly. "I'm stressed out. I was supposed to start my new job yesterday and boss said if I'm not there tomorrow, I'm not getting it. I'd go in an instant but what am I gonna do about Max?"

There was an awkward silence. Lucas looked at the baby, then at Brooke.

"You're gonna leave him with us" he finally said.

Jake looked up in surprise. "What?"

"You should go, get settled in your new apartment and your job. You should probably find a nanny too... Then when you're ready, you tell us and we'll bring Max to you"

Brooke smiled. That was the kind of man Lucas was. Always lending a helping hand to his family and friends.

"Really? I don't deserve your pity or help" Jake shook his head embarrassingly. He still resented himself for what he did what Brooke.

"Well, you're right about that!" Lucas cried, smiling. He paused and thought of Peyton's boy, the very same boy that he himself had delivered and helped bring into this world. "But Max does."

"I appreciate the offer Luke, I really do. But you and Brooke have enough on your plate already. You're trying to get your life back and your heart condition has been acting up. You have your hands full with your own kids." Jake implied.

"Oh come on. One more couldn't hurt. Besides, it'll only be for a week - two, at the most"

Jake looked up at Brooke nervously. "Are you okay with this?"

Brooke nodded. "We wanna help in any way we can."

Jake heaved a huge sigh and finally gave in. "Alright then.. Thank you. Thanks a lot"

After lunch Jake went out to buy things for Max. He left some cash with Lucas for other baby supplies and soon he was on his way to the airport.

"Thanks Lucas..Brooke... I owe you big time" Jake grabbed his bag, kissed his baby goodbye and left for California.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Brooke checked in on the babies. Landon was fast asleep but Max was lying awake in his bassinet quietly, cooing and moving his tiny little feet and hands. You could instantly tell Max was Peyton's son. He had her beautiful big eyes and blonde hair. As much as Brooke hated Peyton for all the pain and heartache she'd caused, Brooke truly hoped she would one day become better - for the sake of Max. Maybe she felt this way because she was a mother herself and knew how important the bond was between a mother and child. Especially after this kidnapping incident.

Brooke gently picked Max up, looking at him for a few moments. After a few minutes, Lucas joined her from behind, putting his hands around her waist and peering over Brooke's shoulder to see the baby.

"Hey. You okay?" he whispered. Brooke nodded and wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's all so sad, you know? I mean look at him. He's like a week old and already he's been through so much. Peyton's behind bars and Jake's leaving. Poor kid"

Lucas nodded. "It is pretty messed up. Not the best way to start a life..he's a strong kid though, he'll be okay...Brooke, I wanted to thank you earlier"

"For what?" Brooke sniffled.

"Understanding why I offered to temporarily keep Max"

"You don't need to do that. I'm not angry"

"Maybe not. Still, I know this is not easy for you. Max is Peyton's son, after all."

"Yeah well he's Jake's son too." Brooke pointed out. She set Max back down in his bassinet and grabbed her stomach. "Oh"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just felt the babies move for the first time!" Brooke cried. She took Lucas' hand and placed it on her belly.

"Hey I feel it too!" Lucas exclaimed, excitedly.

Brooke kissed her husband. She just loved the way his eyes sparkled when they talked about their children. The bigger their family got, the bigger the love for the kids grew. Brooke couldn't wait for her twins to be born!


	25. Unknown Future

**Chapter 25 - Unknown Future (Final Chapter!)**

_**7 months have passed**_

**What's happened :**

**Lucas and Brooke:** They took marriage counseling as planned. Slowly but surely, they worked through their problems and found it in their hearts to completely forgive each other. Now they are anxiously awaiting the arrival of the two new additions to the family!

**Braydin** – saw a psychologist and got his life back on track. – for the most part. He broke up with girlfriend Britney Jensen because he was in love with another girl. But before he broke up with Britney, he slept with her. Now he may have to face the consequences…

**Lucas** – has been having heart problems again. He doesn't want to worry pregnant Brooke so he secretly went to have some tests done and should be getting the results any day now. Is it something serious? Time will tell…

**Peyton **– following the kidnapping incident, she was sentenced 5 years in prison, even though most of the things she did were caused by her pill addiction. She stopped taking the pills and is getting better, for her son Max (who Jake brings by to see every now and then)

**Jake** – he settled in California with Jenny and Max. Jake is now is engaged to Max's nanny, an attractive young woman named Kelly. They are getting married next month.

On a beautiful June morning, Lucas woke up beside his wife. She was sleeping, but she still looked beautiful as always. Lately Lucas found himself loving everything about Brooke. He liked to make mental pictures in his head about her and just watch her every move. After all these years, everything and anything Brooke did or said captured Lucas' heart. And now, as her due date nears and they await the arrival of their new babies, Brooke seemed even more beautiful to Lucas.

He kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes smiling and stretching.

"Hi husband"

"Hi wifey"

Landon, now 15 months old was lying on the bed between his parents . He pulled Brooke's hair.

"Ouch!"

Landon squealed with excitement and Lucas and Brooke laughed.

"Wow he's becoming so naughty now!" Lucas observed. "I see who he takes after in that department" he eyed his wife.

"Hey!" Brooke playfully punched her husband on the shoulder, and then studied her youngest son. "Yeah. But you're right. He is getting naughty. And big too" Brooke said sadly.

"What are you so sad about babe? We have two new babies coming any day now!" Lucas reminded, rubbing Brooke's stomach.

"Yeah, and I can't wait! But it's just…they grow up so fast!"

"I know...I know" Lucas eyed a picture of his five children on the wall and began wondering if he'd be around to see them grow into fine, young human beings..

Later that afternoon, Lucas grocery shopping when his cell phone rang. It was his cardiologist.

"Hi Lucas. It's Doctor Meadows"

"Oh hey"

"Lucas I uh, I'd like you to drop by my office sometime today"

"Why? How was my heart exam?"

"I need to discuss some things with you. But not like this. I'd like to see you soon"

"That's gonna be tough doc. I'm taking Brooke shopping for the twins nursery"

"I see. But this is your health we're talking about here, can you take a few minutes out and come see me?"

Lucas sighed. "Alright. I'll be there in 15 minutes" he left the store and was on his way. He knew something was wrong because Dr. Meadows never called his patients to his office unless it was something serious. So this was gonna be bad, Lucas already knew. He prepared himself for the worse.

Dr. Meadows was pacing nervously in his office when Lucas rushed in.

"I have the results of you heart exam and your EKG."

"How bad is it?"

"The hole in your heart is rapidly growing"

Lucas took a deep breath. "Okay so what do we do about it?"

"Your best chance of survival would be to have a double bypass surgery performed"

Lucas shook his head. "No. I don't want to"

"I'm so sorry Luke. But if we don't try to close the hole up, the most you'd be able to live is 6-8 months."

"I'd rather take that than die in surgery." Lucas insisted. At least then he'd be around for SOME time to see his unborn twins.

"Look, I know this is devastating. But think long term. If we can close the hole, your heart problems will significantly decrease. If we can't close it, the least we can do to it is make it smaller. Your heart vessels are getting weaker by the day. The only way to keep the strength up is to control the hole. For that, your best shot is surgery"

"How soon would you do the surgery?"

"I don't want to delay it. I say the sooner, the better."  
"Brooke's having the twins soon. I wanna be there" Lucas said burying his head on the table.

Dr. Meadows stood behind Lucas and patted him on the shoulder.

"I know. I know you do. I would suggest not to wait but if you really want to, the best I can stall the surgery is 2 weeks. But no more than that. It's too risky, you hear?"

Lucas had tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it. His life was coming to an end, weather or not Dr. Meadows chose to say so. He could tell by the expression on his face.

"Alright. We'll do the surgery – after Brooke has the babies. I wanna be there to see my kids be born" Lucas implied.

Dr. Meadows nodded. "We'll discuss this in further detail next week"

**_2 weeks later - In the hospital delivery room :_**

Lucas locked lips with his wife.

"Oh Lucas they're beautiful!" Brooke whispered getting a first look at her just born twins who was holding for the first time.

"Of course they are! They look just like you" Lucas replied admiring the new babies.

Moments ago, Brooke had delivered the newest additions to the Scott brood – healthy and happy baby girls.

"You did great. I'm so proud of you" Lucas whispered.

"Couldn't have done without you" Brooke replied, smiling. She kissed Lucas back.

The 5 older Scott kids joined their parents in the recovery room minutes later, to meet the new babies.

"Kids, say hello to Alexis Michelle and Ava Miranda…your new baby sisters!" Brooke announced.

"Yay! I have two sisters!" Mercedes cried excitedly. She was ecstatic because she was no longer the only girl in the family.

Everyone laughed. Lucas picked Landon up and everyone crowded around to see the newborns.

"Congratulations mom" Braydin and Cameron gave their mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks boys. Ready to baby-sit and change more diapers?' Brooke grinned.

"Cam is. And I'll help out whenever I'm back home. Otherwise, you're gonna have to drop the squirts of at my new place in New York if you want me to watch them"

Lucas and Brooke looked up in surprise.

"New York?"

"Yeah. I got an acceptance letter from NYU this morning. I'm going to New York!" Braydin announced proudly.

"Son, that's great!"

"I knew my valedictorian son would go to his dream school!" Brooke cried. Braydin was graduating high school next week and was going to start college.

"Make us proud son." Luca patted Braydin on the shoulder.

"I will dad. I will." Braydin promised.

_But was he really?_

**_At Braydin's graduation, the following week…_**

"Look at him. Our little boy is all grown up" Brooke said wiping tears from her eyes. The graduation ceremony was coming to a close.

"I know, I can't believe it. And he's worked hard to get his life back on track. I knew he'd be able to do it" Lucas patted Brooke's hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Tree Hill's class of 2024! Congratulations graduates!" the principal announced.

The audience cheered and applauded and all graduates stood up, throwing their caps in the air. Britney Jensen, Braydin's ex girlfriend stood beside Braydin.

"We did it! Braydin threw his arms around Britney.

"I need to talk to you" Britney pulled Braydin's graduation gown. They both sat back down quickly.

"Britney what is it?" Braydin asked. Obviously it was something serious.

"I need to talk you" Britney repeated.

"Right now? What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant"

Braydin's expression went blank.

"Uh…okay why are you telling me this?"  
"Because you're the father. We're having a baby Braydin" Britney cried.

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"Positive. I've never slept with any other guy, Braydin. You know that"

Braydin froze and remembered that night he spent with Britney at her house a month and some days ago. Her parents were out of town at that time.

"No..NO…we were so careful!"

Tears began falling from Britney's eyes. "Not careful enough"

Braydin embraced her and held her close. "It's okay.It's gonna be fine"

"How can you be so sure?"

Braydin took a deep breath, not really thinking before he spoke. "Marry me Britney"

"What?"

"Marry me!"

"Braydin are you listening to yourself?!"  
"I know it sounds crazy and rushed and stupid..but it's for the best. I still love you Britney."

"I- I love you too Braydin". They kissed.

"Is that a yes?" Braydin asked, wiping a tear from Britney's cheek.

Britney nodded. "Yes! I will marry you Braydin Scott!"

Of course, Lucas and Brooke couldn't hear what was going on, but they stood up and watched the reconciliation.

"Looks like Braydin's got his girl back!" Lucas exclaimed watching them kiss.

"They look adorable together. Oh, I miss high school so much, don't you?" Brooke asked, sighing.

"And all it's crazy drama? Nah, I don't miss it" Lucas replied, putting his hand through Brooke's. Brooke giggled, and then they proceeded out the hall to wait for their son…

Troubled pasts, unknown futures, tragedy, happiness…were words all too familiar to Lucas Scott. Who knew how long he would live for? No one. He didn't know what the future would bring, but he decided he wasn't going to let the present trouble him. Because he knew that life was short and you had to cherish the moment.

As Ida Scott Taylor once wrote, "Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering."

**Author's Note: THE END!!!**

**I hope you guys liked it! I know, I know I ended with cliffhangers!! But that's because I want to know how would you guys feel if I did a sequel to this story? I was completely blown away by the amount of reviews I got for my first story. I really didn't expect you guys to like it so much! It means a lot to me, so THANK YOU to all my dedicated readers! You guys are awesome!**

**_Please_ answer these questions!**

**1 – What was your favorite chapter and why?**

**2- What was your least favorite chapter and why?**

**3- Did you like the ending?**

**4- What do you want to see if I decide to write a sequal?**

**5- On a scale of 1-10 what would you rate this story?**

**ANY OTHER COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!**

**I want 20 reviews for a sequel. **

**Once again, THANK YOU for reading!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Sam**


	26. Preview for Sequel!

Hey everyone? Remember me? LoL.

Ok so after much consideration and thought, I've decided to write a sequel to 'She's No You'. Here's a little preview for it, I'm currently working on chapter 1 and should have it up soon.

Comments and suggestions are most welcome!

The Scott family is back, with more drama than ever! A reunited Brucas have their hands full with their brood, now of seven (not five anymore) children. With the newborn twins and his ailing heart condition, will Lucas be able to tell Brooke about his illness before it is too late? Also, an engaged to be married Braydin is about to become a father but he's about to make the biggest mistake of his life – and many people will be affected by his actions. What's next for him and Britney- and how will Lucas and Brooke take the news of their son's sudden engagement & pending fatherhood?

Will the Brucas family they be able to get through tough times or be torn apart for good? Find out in this sequel to 'She's No You', coming soon to 


End file.
